Whole Lotta Love
by mystic2182
Summary: A look into the lives of the gang, ten years down the road. NathanHaley focus.
1. Chapter One

**Whole Lotta Love**

Chapter 1

"You're sure they have no idea?" Tim sat nervously across from Lucas, his posture rigid.

"Tim! For the last time, both Nathan and Haley have no clue what's going on. We're trying to surprise them. You know Peyton told me not to even tell you. We figured you would never be able to keep your mouth shut to Nate, God knows you never have before. But this wouldn't be complete if you weren't involved." Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Luke. Name one time." Tim glared at him.

"Gladly."

"_Tim, thanks for helping me pick out good seats for the Bobcats game. I really wanted to get Nathan something nice for his birthday. And, well you know me and basketball." Haley smiled appreciatively from her spot in front of the computer._

"_It's no problem Haley. I know Nate's going to love these tickets."_

"_Okay, just remember, it's a surprise."_

"_Your secret's safe with me."_

"_Hey Tim you want to hang out next weekend? Maybe play some ball?" Nathan asked. "Luke and I were thinking of getting a game together."_

"_What are you talking about? Luke you know he's going to the Bobcat game with Haley." Tim rolled his eyes at Lucas._

"_What?" Nathan's eyes darted between Tim and Lucas. "What game?"_

_Luke shot Tim a death glare, as Tim realized his mistake. "Oops. Uh, Happy Birthday."_

"One time! And that was six years ago. God!" Tim huffed.

"Oh really? One time, huh?"

"_So Nathan and Haley are going to show up at the Café at 7, right Brooke?" Peyton asked as the group met to finalize the details for the surprise first anniversary party they were throwing for the couple._

"_Yeah, I told Haley to meet Luke and me there at 7 for dinner. I don't think either of them having any clue."_

"_Great. Jake and I will have everything ready to go on the roof by 6:30. I'm so glad we decided to throw this party for them. After the year they've had, they deserve it." Peyton smiled._

"_Neither of them will suspect anything up at the mini golf course either." Lucas chimed in._

"_What about me? What do you need me to do?" Tim voiced from the couch in Peyton's living room._

_The four exchanged worried glances before Brooke spoke up. "Tim, your one job is to get yourself there without telling Nathan or Haley. Think you can handle that?" _

"_It's not exactly rocket science; I think I have it under control. Have a little more faith in 'The Tim.' I do not disappoint. Ask any number of ladies." _

_Peyton and Brooke groaned loudly, while Jake just simply shook his head. "We'll take your word for it."_

_Just then Peyton's phone rang loudly, the shrill ring breaking the tense silence. Reaching over, Peyton answered it on the second ring. "Hello?"_

"_Oh, hey Hales." She motioned for them all to be quiet. "Not much. Jake and I were just hanging out. What are you and Nathan up to?" She paused briefly. "Oh that sounds like fun, what movie?" She laughed. "I can't believe you convinced Nathan to see that. Sounds like some sort of bribery was involved." She laughed again, this time much louder. "Okay you two, that's enough of that talk. It sounds like fun, but I think Jake and I will have to pass." She grinned into the phone. "Yeah, thanks for inviting us. Oh and Haley, please hit Nathan for that last comment. Okay, talk to you later. Bye Hales."_

_Peyton turned back to the group. "They're going to the movies, wanted to know if Jake and I wanted to go. So I wouldn't be surprised if you guys got calls soon too." No sooner had she said but Luke's cell began to ring. Seeing their apartment number flashing across the screen he forwarded it to voicemail, figuring it would be easier than giving an excuse as to why he couldn't go with them._

_Brooke's cell was next and she answered in her usual bubbly self. "Hey tutor-wife! Oh, sorry tutor-husband, what's up?" She glanced at Luke. "Lucas? No I haven't seen him today, why?" She covered the mouth piece of the phone and whispered to Lucas, "he's trying to escape this 'chick flick,' as he calls it, with her, wanted you as a way out." Luke just chuckled and shook his head slightly._

"_Wish I could help you Nate, but I don't know where he is. Looks like you're stuck watching the sex that is Orlando Bloom." She laughed throatily. "You never know, you might pick up some tips." She loved teasing him like this, he was so easy to goad. "Okay, bye to you too." She hung up the call, laughing. "He is so easy. You should have heard him ranting about this movie, saying Haley just wanted to see it so she could drool over Orlando. Which is probably true, if she has eyes, but still. He's hilarious." She shook her head, still laughing._

"_Looks like we dodged a bullet there." No sooner were the words out of Jake's mouth, did Tim's cell begin to vibrate from where it lay on the coffee table._

_All four of them lunged at it before Tim could answer, but were met with his usual "What up baller?" Their faces dropped and they sat stiff, hoping he didn't say more than he was supposed to. "Yeah, sorry I can't go to the movie with you and Haley." His eyes widened. "How did I know you were going to a movie?" The four collectively groaned. "Uh, Brooke told me." Brooke sat upright at hearing her name. "Brooke and I hang out sometimes." She protested at that, and it seemed that Nathan did too. "Fine, if you must know, Brooke and I are sleeping together."_

"_What!" Brooke screamed from the couch, quickly standing, her hands on her hips, her eyes vicious. "You're dead Tim!"_

_Tim panicked, seeing a furious Brooke in front of him. "We're planning a surprise party for you guys!" _

"_TIM!" Four voices screamed at him. Tim, flustered, hung up on Nathan and looked sheepishly at his friends._

"_Oops."_

"Okay, fine two times. But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell them about all this. I wouldn't ruin this for them, or for any of you."

"That's what we're counting on. But if you do, nobody's holding back Peyton and Brooke from dismembering you. You've been warned."

Tim gulped loudly and sunk into his chair. Lucas looked down at the paper in front of him, and then back to Tim.

"Alright, Tim let's get started."

"Nathan?" Haley called as she entered their cute one-story house with the wrap-around porch, throwing her shopping bags down in the entry way. She heard music coming from the backyard, before he called back.

"I'm outside!"

Following his voice she found him on their back deck, his long legs stretched out in front of him as he lounged in a deck chair. The radio was tuned to one of their favorite stations, a station devoted to '70s rock, which still surprised their friends that they listened to. They hardly seemed like the type to listen to Led Zeppelin or Lynyrd Skynard.

"Hey babe." She leaned over to kiss him, dropping her purse on the deck to perch on the edge of the chair.

He smiled at her from behind his sunglasses. "Hey, how was the mall?"

She groaned loudly. "Remind me why I ever agreed to accompanying Brooke to a 3-day sale? I swear I've never seen so many bitchy women in one place at the same time. Do you know I actually saw two grown women fighting over the last pink plaid scarf? Hello, it's pink, and it's plaid. What are you ever going to need that for? And then this other lady totally hit me with her bags, didn't even say she was sorry. Stupid bitch." She muttered under her breath. Shaking her head, she smiled at him. "But let's forget that, what have you been up to?"

He picked up her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's see. I got up when I realized my wife had left at the crack of dawn for some sale." He flashed her a grin. "Then I watched a game on TV, hung around the house. Decided it was too nice of a day to sit inside, so I tried calling Luke and Tim but I couldn't get a hold of them to play ball, so I decided to just relax back here. And then you came back. I'd say that was definitely the highlight of my day. Now, how about we give each other a proper hello?" He pulled her closer to him, his lips anxious to feel hers against his again. She came willingly, positioning herself further into his lap, her arms levering herself over him by the arms of the lounge chair. He gripped at her neck, massaging the tense muscles, all the while nipping at her lips with his. She moaned softly, his fingers working circles into her skin, his tongue duplicating the motion against hers.

His other hand worked itself up and down her back, feeling the smooth muscles, before moving down to cup her butt, pulling her taut against him, their bodies flush. She giggled as she scooted closer to him, reveling in the feeling of the hard lines of his chest against her, their bodies meeting in the most delicious of places.

"Well hello."

In the background the radio had switched to the smooth sounds of Led Zeppelin's "Thank You." Haley moaned as Nathan moved his mouth to suckle on the sensitive skin of her neck, her fingers tightening instinctively on his forearms, her breath catching in her throat.

_"if the sun refused to shine,_

_i would still be loving you_

_when mountains crumble to the sea,_

_there will still be you and me…"_

Nathan moved his mouth downward, his tongue leaving a silky trail against her skin as he moved to the hollow of her neck, placing a soft kiss above her collar. Haley gasped and gripped his arms tighter, her hips pushing at his. Nathan felt himself quickly losing control of his senses, his hands touching her everywhere, his mouth moving further down her chest, his tongue lapping at her skin through the thin cotton of her tank top. Haley's hands tensed on his arms again, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks in the tan skin of his arms.

_"kind woman,_

_i give you my all,_

_kind woman,_

_nothing more…"_

Haley pushed him back slightly in the chair, hovering over him as their eyes met. The look of love and lust that she was sure her eyes held, mirrored his, swirling together before she lowered her head to capture his lips in another intense kiss. She took her time, her movements slow and deliberate, despite Nathan's attempts to quicken her pace. Her mouth teased his, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, her hair falling around them in a silky curtain.

The smell of lilacs overrode his senses as her hair tickled his face, her lips pulling at his. Nathan flexed his hands on her hips, his fingers pulling at her belt loops before slipping under the material of her tank top to caress her back. Her skin was silky under his rough hands, and she shuddered at his touch, her mouth moving to his ear, her teeth pulling hard on his ear lobe.

_"little drops of rain whisper of the pain,_

_tears of loves lost in the days gone by…"_

Her fingers caressed the plains of his chest through his shirt before grappling for the buttons, anxious to feel his skin. She struggled to push the buttons through the eyeholes, her displeasure coming out in a frustrated moan as he chuckled against her mouth.

_"my love is strong,_

_with you there is no wrong,_

_together we shall go until we die…"_

"Nathan…" Haley pleaded, her fingers still wrestling with the buttons, only a few of them cooperating.

Sliding his hands over hers, he steadied them, slowing her fingers from their frantic pace to undo, the buttons sliding easily. He grinned up at her and she paused to smile back while her hands wandered along the tight muscles of his chest.

"Show off." Giving him no time to respond, her mouth was hot against his again, her fingers danced along his stomach, brushing lightly at the sprinkling at the hair below his belly button.

_"my, my, my,_

_an inspiration is what you are to me,_

_inspiration,_

_look and see…"_

The afternoon sun beat down on the pair, their skin heating, both from the beautiful spring day as well as from each other. Haley lost herself in the feeling of his mouth on hers, his hands tracing light circles on her stomach and back, his scent surrounding her. In the past Haley was sure her love for him was as strong as it could ever get. Back when their entire life resided in that tiny apartment, early mornings spent snuggled deep under the covers, late evenings on the couch, with only their love as a barrier from the outside world. But now, now it seemed that her love soared with each passing moment; there simply wasn't enough room in her tiny body to love him as much as she felt.

_"and so today,_

_my world it smiles,_

_your hand in mine,_

_we walk the miles…"_

A slight breeze kicked up through the trees and Haley shivered. Whether that was due to the breeze or Nathan's mouth, which was currently licking at her collar bone, she couldn't be quite sure. She glanced around at their surroundings, surprised to see them still outside in broad daylight. While she was hardly a prude anymore, and who could be after ten years with Nathan Scott as their husband, she still didn't want to give their neighbors a free show.

_"thanks to you it will be done,_

_for you to me are the only one…"_

Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "How about we continue this inside? I don't want to give poor Mrs. Henderson a coronary?" She licked at his ear lobe.

He chuckled low in his throat and when he found his voice it was raspy. "Mr. Henderson might thank us though."

She hit his shoulder, sitting up across his lap, straightening her tank which had ridden up in their haste. "Let's go hot shot. I'll race you." She jumped off him, rushing for the screen door, while he chuckled from his spot on the chair.

_"happiness,_

_no more be sad,_

_happiness,_

_i'm glad…"_

"Either way, I win." Pushing himself up off the deck chair, he followed behind where his wife had been only a few seconds ago. A trail of discarded clothes snaked through the living room and down the hall to their bedroom, where the sound of running water greeted him.

_"if the sun refused to shine,_

_i would still be loving you_

_when mountains crumble to the sea,_

_there will still be you and me…"_

Pulling his shirt over his head, he dropped it distractedly, where it lay next to hers.

"That was perfect Tim. Now remember, not a word to Nathan and Haley." Luke warned him for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last two hours.

"I'm not two years old Lucas. I think I can remember." He shook his head, exasperated.

"Sorry, but your track record isn't the best. We're just all really counting on this to actually be a surprise. We don't want it ruined. And if that means me harassing you every five minutes from now until then, so be it."

"If I mess it up this time, I give you permission to send both Peyton and Brooke after me."

"Can I get that in writing?" Tim groaned loudly. "Fine, I'll take your word for it. This time."

"Something tells me if I screw it up this time, there won't be a next time." The image of a pissed off Brooke and Peyton flooded his mind and he winced.

"How right you are Tim. How right you are."


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who's reading... I hope you're enjoying this.**  
**

**Chapter Two**

"And you convinced me to come here again, how?" Haley sighed, exasperated as she tried to keep up with Brooke as she dodged between the hundreds of rabid women pulling at the clothes that surrounded them.

"No one can resist my charm, not even you." Brooke held up a sweater to Haley, shaking her head in disapproval. "No that color doesn't work for you." She moved on to the next rack of clothes.

Haley dodged another woman and her toddler to stand beside Brooke. "I think it might have to do with the fact that you called, yet again, at six in the morning and I was too tired to put up a fight. Where's Peyton, why isn't she suffering along with us?" Haley shot Brooke a long look.

"Peyton is joining us, for all this _fun_, later. She had to finish up some stuff before she could get away. And I called specifically at six because I knew you'd be too tired to object. Good thing Nathan wears you out." She threw Haley a wink.

"Brooke!" Haley blushed a slight crimson.

Brooke paused, her hand settling on the shirt she had been eyeing. "What? It's true. You guys never answer your phone. Which I just figure means you're still going at it like rabbits." She shrugged. "Ten years and you guys are still hot. Gives me hope." She put her hand over her heart and batted her eyelashes at Haley, before looking through the clothes again.

Shaking her head, Haley couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. She looked up to see Brooke rapidly walking away for her, her attention caught by yet another area of clothing. Haley groaned loudly and followed slowly behind, in no hurry for more shopping.

When she finally caught up with Brooke, she found her in the Baby Department. "Uh, is there something you need to tell me Brooke?"

Brooke looked at her confused, as she perused the tiny dresses. "What?" She focused on where she was and shook her head. "No, I thought maybe you'd need to be in here." She wiggled her eyebrows at Haley.

"Brooke, I'm not pregnant." Haley sighed heavily.

"Not yet, anyways." She picked up the tiny pink dress and fingered the lace ruffle.

"You know something I don't know?" Haley looked at her laughingly.

"I'm just saying, with how much you and Nathan keep yourselves busy, I wouldn't be surprised if you had an announcement to make very soon."

Haley just shook her head. "Brooke, when I do become pregnant, you'll be one of the first to know. But I'm telling you, it's not happening, at least not right now."

Brooke put down the dress and was about to speak when they were interrupted. "Thank god I found you guys. I've been assaulted by like three middle-aged women all fighting over some purse." Peyton looked around. "Why are you in the baby department?" She looked at Haley shocked. "Oh my god, are you pregnant?"

Haley rolled her eyes to glare at Brooke. "No. Brooke here seems to think I'll be announcing a bun in the oven sometime soon, but sorry to disappoint, no baby."

"Well I would hope you'd have a better way of announcing it then just showing up in the baby department of a department store." Peyton slung her arm around Haley's shoulders. "Don't mind Brooke, she's just grumpy because your married sex life is better than her single one." She bumped hips with Haley as Brooke yelped indignantly.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with my sex life. Just because I've gone a few months…"

"Months?" Peyton and Haley screeched with laughter.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know what; see if I ever take you guys shopping again." Brooke began to walk away huffily.

"Brooke! Brooke, wait." They ran to catch up with her. She stopped to let them catch up and they each put their arms through hers.

"Is something up, Brooke?" Haley looked at her concerned.

"No. I just haven't been looking is all. I mean, the last guy I dated was Jack, and you remember what a jackass he turned out to be." They both nodded their heads. "I guess I was just taking a breather from guys for awhile, and before I knew it, it had been a couple of months. Hales, you haven't been in the dating scene since dinosaurs roamed, and Peyt you're so disgustingly happy with Jake, it's just hard."

"Brooke, just because we're both in relationships doesn't mean we don't understand how you feel. And what about Lucas, I thought you guys were going to give it another shot?" Peyton squeezed her arm.

"Yeah, I don't know. The timing's just not right. It feels like it's never right. I just keep thinking it shouldn't be this hard to be with someone, right?" She looked back and forth between her friends.

"Only the hard things are the ones worth fighting for. If Nathan and I hadn't fought to save our marriage all those years ago, we might not be celebrating our tenth anniversary. But look at us, happier than ever." Haley smiled brightly. "And it's because we both fought to be together. So I guess you just have to ask yourself if this thing with Lucas is worth fighting for. And if it is, what are you going to do to save it?"

Brooke was silent for awhile, her eyes brimming with tears. "Yeah I know you're right. He and I need to sit down and talk it all out. I just hope we're on the same page finally. I'm sick of this back and forth relationship we have. I guess it's now or never." She wiped at her eyes and gave a watery smile. "What do you say we blow off shopping and all these haggard women and go see a movie? I think the new Orlando Bloom movie's out."

"Ooh, Orlando, my favorite!" Haley squealed.

"I'm in." Peyton grinned.

"Good, now remember Hales," Brooke slung her arm around Haley's shoulder, "you already have one stud at home, Orlando's mine."

"Switch it back!"

Tim glanced over at Nathan, his finger hovering over the remote control. "C'mon, why can't we watch some old _Baywatch_? I know you like when they run all super slow-mo through the sand."

"I invited you over to watch the game, not to watch old episodes of _Baywatch_. The show hasn't even been on for fifteen years. Pam Anderson's old." Nathan made a grab for the remote, only to have Tim pull it away.

"Who cares if she's old, she's hot. Look at her." Tim focused again on the screen, his attention caught up in the cheesy television show. "Agh, Hasselhoff!" He switched the channel fast as the view had switched suddenly to a very hairy David Hasselhoff, his eyes shut tight.

Nathan took the opportunity to grab the remote and changed the channel back to the Bobcats game. "You're lucky we didn't miss much." He glared at Tim.

"Oh, who cares the Bobcats suck anyway. Chicago's got this game locked." He settled into the couch, ignoring the death glare Nathan was sending him.

"Tim, shut up." Nathan focused on the game, all the while trying to ignore Tim's constant chatter. He suddenly remembered why it had been so long since he'd watched a game with Tim, he was worse than Brooke when sports were on.

The phone rang loudly from the kitchen, making Nathan tear his eyes away from the game. Taking the remote with him, he made his way over to the phone, checking the caller ID before answering.

"Hey honey."

He could barely hear her through the static from the other end. "Hey Nate. How's the game?"

"Uh, Bobcats are down by 14, but they'll make a comeback in the second half."

"Not likely!" Tim shouted from the living room.

Haley laughed over the phone. "Tell Tim I said hi."

Ignoring her request, Nathan turned his back to the living room and dropped his voice an octave. "How's shopping with Brooke and Peyton? You coming back soon? I miss you."

"Whipped!" Tim yelled as he made the whip motion with his hand.

Putting his hand over the receiver he turned back to Tim, "Just because you can't get a girl to even talk to you, doesn't mean you need to rag on me." Turning around once again, he spoke again to Haley, "You haven't been attacked by any rabid shoppers, have you?"

"No, I'm safe from harm's way. We actually gave up shopping and we're on our way to see a movie."

"Sounds like fun. What movie?"

"The new Orlando Bloom!" She said happily.

Nathan groaned loudly. "God, I hate that guy. Why do you like him so much? He's not that great."

"Well besides being handsome and charming, he's also British. Basically he's the complete package."

Rolling his eyes, Nathan spoke, "You know, you're lucky I'm so secure in your undying love and attraction to me that I let you carry on about him like I do."

"Aww, is my baby feeling insecure? I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

He could hear Brooke yelling something in the background, but couldn't make out her words until Haley shrieked back, "We're not rabbits!"

Chuckling he got her attention once again, "Hales, I'm not insecure, and trust me, you will be making it up to me later. Numerous times." His voice was low, the timber rough.

"It's a date." She giggled into the phone. "Oh, Nate, we're here, I have to go. But I'll be back in time for dinner. You want me to pick something up?"

"No, I'll put something together, don't worry about it. I love you."

"I love you too. See you later baby. Bye."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone he sauntered back into the living room before plopping down on the couch next to Tim.

"You guys are so sweet I think I might barf." Tim shook his head.

Nathan ignored him completely, his eyes focused on the red bathing suits bouncing around on the screen. "What the hell? I took the remote!"

"Yeah, did you know you can switch the channels on the actual TV? Who knew?" Tim said happily.

Nathan's hand flexed on the remote as he switched it back to the game, resisting the urge to hit Tim upside the head with it.

"That was hilarious Jake, I completely forgot about that." Luke said as the exited his house, moving to Jake's car.

"I know, I was brainstorming last night and I suddenly remembered. I knew I had to mention it." He started the car. "So we're heading over to Nate's?"

"Yeah, Tim should be over there now. Nathan said they'd be watching the Bobcats game."

Jake gave Lucas a weary look. "You trust Tim to be alone with Nathan? What if he says something?"

Lucas sighed deeply. "He told me he wouldn't, and I have to give him the benefit of the doubt. I don't think he'll say anything this time."

"Let's hope not, or I really do think Peyton and Brooke will kill him. They've worked so hard on all of this. We all have. And we're so close; I don't want to see it blow up at the last minute."

"I don't think we have to worry. And I told him that if he said anything we weren't holding Peyton or Brooke back." Jake laughed heartily, knowing the damage those two could do.

Pulling into Nathan and Haley's driveway, Jake parked behind Nathan's BMW. "Well I guess we're about to find out."

Walking in, Lucas and Jake were greeted with the sounds of Nathan yelling. "Tim if you ask about watching _Baywatch_ one more time, I will beat you with the remote."

"Chill out Nate, someone better talk to Haley about getting you laid a little more, someone's grouchy."

Lucas and Jake walked in just in time to save Tim from a very unpleasant fate. "Hey guys, how's the game going? Our Bobcats' up?" Luke settled into the couch between Nathan and Tim, sparing Tim from the death glare Nathan had been giving him.

Taking his eyes away from Tim, Nathan focused on Lucas. "Nah, they're down by 14 at the half. They've been slow getting back on defense. Let's hope the coach can knock some sense into them."

"Well they've got time." Jake sat easily in the arm chair next to the couch. Pulling out his cell phone, he checked for any missed calls. "Peyton was supposed to call me awhile ago, I wonder what happened?"

"She's too busy drooling over _Orlando._" Nathan said in a dramatic voice. "Haley called, said they were going to a movie."

"Oh okay, well that makes sense. When Orlando's involved, I seem to disappear. Do you know Peyton once threw a pillow at my head because I walked in front of the TV during _Lord of the Rings_?" The boys all laughed. "She doesn't even watch all of the movies, she just fast forwards to scenes with him in that girly wig." He shook his head.

"Don't worry man, Hales is the same way. When I asked her why she only watched parts of _Lord of the Rings_ she said she didn't care about the creepy little elves, but seeing Orlando on horseback shooting arrows was reason enough to watch." Nathan laughed remembering how serious Haley had been when she explained her reasoning. "They're obsessed."

"I can't blame them; he's a good looking guy." Tim spoke up from the other side of the couch, causing the three of them to stare at him. "What? Did you see him in _Pirates of the Caribbean?_ He's dashing."

"Mm, something smells good!" Haley exclaimed, walking into the kitchen, hours later. Stretching up, she rose to meet Nathan's lips in a sweet kiss as he stood at the stove.

"Something certainly does smell good, come here." He wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head in her hair, blowing softly at the silky strands.

Haley giggled in response before pulling away. "I'm serious, what are you making? It smells delicious." She moved to uncover the pot on the stove.

"Hey!" He batted her hand away. "You'll see in a minute. Why don't you help me out and set the table?"

Grumbling, Haley went to set the table for the two of them, hastily putting out silverware and dishes. Nathan chuckled from the kitchen and sent her a quick wink. "It's ready, so sit down and I'll bring it over."

Haley smiled quickly at him, arranging herself in her usual spot across from him at their little kitchen table. She took notice of the single white candle glowing at the center of the table, smiling at her husband's attempts at romance.

Placing a basket beside her covered with a napkin, and a large bowl of spaghetti, Haley squealed happily. "Spaghetti! Oh, and I bet I know what's in the basket?" Pulling back the covering, she clapped happily. "Garlic bread!"

"I have never known anyone to get so excited about garlic bread." Nathan chuckled as he took the seat across from her.

"Nathan, honey, how many times have I told you, garlic bread is food of the gods." She bit in deliciously.

"I thought that was macaroni?" He dished out a helping for Haley, and an even larger one for himself.

"Oh, well that too. But garlic bread, I could eat a whole loaf." She moaned softly. "Orlando Bloom and garlic bread? I declare this best day ever!" She grinned at him across the candlelight.

Nathan laughed loudly this time. "So the next time we get in a fight I'll just turn on an Orlando Bloom movie and make some garlic bread, and all will be forgiven, right?" He smirked at her.

Laughing, Haley swirled the spaghetti onto her fork. "I don't think so. Not even garlic bread can save you then." She winked at him playfully. Grabbing his hand across the table, her face turned serious, her eyes thoughtful. "Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

"Where did this come from?"

"I don't know, Brooke just mentioned how relationships shouldn't have to be hard. I guess it just got me thinking about our first year together. Made me glad we were able to get passed it. So, did you? Did you ever think we'd end up here?"

Watching her across the table, seeing the candlelight play shadows across her face, he couldn't help but smile. "Never doubted it."

Haley smiled. "I'm serious. When we first started dating did you ever imagine we'd be here, ten years later, still happy and in love? What about later?"

"Well no, being sixteen I didn't really think about anything long term, all I knew was that you made me feel good, and the more I was around you the more I knew I wanted to be around you. So I guess you could say I just got lucky. I've never regretted a single decision I've made because they all led me here, with you. We got past what we had to deal with, and I am thankful that we did, because it made us better, more secure. I've never doubted my love for you." His thumb rubbed gently on the back of her hand.

"Look at you, you old sweet talker." Haley grinned happily and Nathan smiled in return. "But you're right, all those problems we had to face so early on, really they made us as strong as we are. I never thought I could love you more than I did on our wedding day, but I do." She looked at him adoringly, her eyes swelling with tears, her voice breaking slightly. "I do. So much. Sometimes I think it will come bursting out of me, like I can't keep it all in. Just being with you everyday puts a smile on my face, and I don't care if that's cheesy or silly, it's the truth. I've never wanted more than what I have with you."

Nathan's heart swelled with each one of her breathless words, his dinner all but forgotten. Standing up, he was around the table and wrapped around her before she could react. His arms banded around her middle, pulling her tightly into him, while his nose nuzzled at her neck, breathing in her scent. Haley clung to him tightly, wishing she could get closer, feeling his warmth surround her. Standing, Nathan pulled her up with him, holding her at his eye level, her feet dangling above the floor. He pressed his lips fervently against hers; wanting to taste her, drink her in. Haley responded just as eagerly, her arms locked around his shoulders, her fingers dancing through his hair. Haley locked her legs around his waist, giving herself more leverage as she deepened the kiss. His breath was hot against her cheek as he pulled away, taking in jagged breaths. Haley continued to kiss him, feeling her lips travel over the rough stubble of his cheeks, licking at the aftershave that still scented his throat, her tongue circling his Adam's apple. Nathan let out another shaky breath, his arms still tight around her, relishing in the feel of her hot mouth on him.

"What about dinner?" Nathan said his voice rough.

Haley pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I'm sure it'll be just as good reheated."

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He smirked at her.

"I'd much rather you show me."

"So it went well today? You and Luke worked on it?" Peyton questioned Jake as they sat in front of the television.

"Yeah, we got a lot done. And surprisingly when we got to Nathan's, Tim still hadn't squealed. I think we may be in the clear." He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"No! You just totally jinxed us! Now Tim will tell for sure. Good going Jageilski." She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Okay, look," He knocked on the wood coffee table in front of them. "I knocked on wood. All is safe." Peyton seemed only slightly satisfied. "Damn women, you have bony elbows." He rubbed at his side.

She jabbed him again. "And don't you forget it." She gave him a quick smile before returning to the TV, grabbing the remote, and control of the channels. Flipping quickly through, she stopped suddenly and squealed. "_Pirates of the Caribbean!_ Yes!"

"Oh good lord."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"So how's the elbow?" Luke threw the ball back to Nathan who caught it effortlessly.

Dribbling with one hand, Nathan unconsciously pulled at his left elbow, feeling only the slight discomfort that the doctor said would dissipate as time went on. "It's much better. Doctor says I should be good to go for next season." He shot the ball, hearing the loud clang of the metal as the ball sailed through.

The last six months had been rough for Nathan, as well as Haley, since that fateful night, filled with continuous doctor's appointments, surgery, and rehabilitation. Haley had been his rock, his support, even when he was cranky and ill-tempered, taking his frustration out on her, as his career hung in the balance. She had been there continually with a smile or a comforting word. He knew he would never be able to repay her completely for how selflessly she had loved him during the last six months.

Ultimately what had been hardest was seeing his team fall apart, seeing his teammates seemingly give up and not even make it to the playoffs. While part of him felt this showed how much of an asset he was to the team, he also was disappointed that the team hadn't done as well as the experts had thought.

The NBA draft had been one of the most nerve-wracking moments of his life. There he had been, barely 22 years old, college a fond memory, and his whole future about to be decided. The fact that Haley's future also rested on this one moment, didn't help matters much. He and Haley had decided that they would go wherever he was drafted; trying not to get their hopes up for any one location, though he knew Haley preferred to stay on the East Coast. They had spent many nights talking and discussing just what they would do come draft time, and they knew the odds were good he'd either be drafted by Phoenix or Miami, as both teams were lacking a good small forward, and Nathan was nothing, if not excellent at forward.

When his name was called and they found out they were moving to Phoenix, their lives suddenly mapped out, Haley had stayed strong, never wavering in her support of his career. She knew he would have worked out a trade if she asked, but she knew he needed to establish himself as a player, and Phoenix had just the kind of program he needed to do that.

Moving across the country had been difficult, there was no denying that, and he knew if they hadn't had each other, they never would have made it. A far cry from their life in North Carolina, they were suddenly thrust into the world of major league sports, all the while trying to live in a completely new state.

He hadn't been naïve to Haley's unhappiness in Phoenix. Leaving all their friends and family back in Tree Hill had been difficult for them both, but Haley especially. While Nathan was consumed with practice and games, Haley had little to do in Phoenix. Coming home from practice late, he'd often find her sitting on the couch, staring at the television, her face cloudy. She would smile for him, listen happily as he told her about practice, or his teammates, but the smile never reached her eyes. He tried introducing her to his teammates' wives and girlfriends, but he found they were all women she had little in common with, women even he didn't like. She was better than them, in every respect, and after awhile he'd simply given up. The guilt of her unhappiness tore at Nathan's heart as he saw her struggle to find a life there, but she never complained. He knew it was because she saw how important it was to him, but what she never fully realized was that her happiness was more important to him than any basketball game.

So he had arranged a trade. He knew the Bobcats were interested in him, and while Phoenix had been holding on to him, he had negotiated the chance to leave, and ultimately the chance to make Haley smile again.

They had moved back to North Carolina only eight months after leaving, his trade to the Bobcats being on every newspaper in the country. Headlines were ablaze with the sudden movement within the NBA as Nathan was traded for three new players, solidifying his place as an NBA superstar.

It had been like they had never left, like those eight months in Phoenix had never existed and he had always played for Charlotte. Life was falling into place, he had a beautiful wife, a flourishing career in the NBA, an expensive new home on the outskirts of Charlotte, and they were happy. He should've known it wouldn't last.

Three years and one shattered elbow later, Nathan was definitely singing another tune. It had started out like any regular day; game day. His Bobcats were playing against the Dallas Mavericks, a team they usually annihilated. Haley, who usually went to all his home games, had decided to stay and hang around the house. He had given her a quick kiss before hopping in his Navigator and driving to the arena.

Twelve minutes into the third quarter and Nathan was dominating. It seemed like every one of his shots were sinking, a near perfect free throw percentage on the night, and he was nearing his all time game scoring record. Even now, six months later, the moments that altered his life forever, are blurry. One of his teammates had shot from the outside, the ball bouncing wildly off the rim, right to him. Jumping up to grab the rebound he felt his body collide with the Maverick's center, his legs moving beneath him. The next thing Nathan knew, he was on the floor, grabbing his elbow as it radiated with pain. His life forever changed.

But here he was six months later, his elbow almost back to 100 after two arthroscopic surgeries, and countless hours of rehabilitation, playing with Lucas at the rivercourt. It seemed strangely fitting that he be back here, with his brother as he prepared to return next season.

Lucas' words brought him out his thoughts, "Well that's good man. Really good. I'm glad to hear it. So what do you have planned for your anniversary? It's a big one."

Nathan grinned slyly. "Well I figure I should use this time off for some good. I'm taking Haley down to Australia for two weeks." He bounced the ball again, his smirk gone, a broad smile on his face. "After everything I've put her through with this damn elbow, I owe her a relaxing vacation. She's always raved about how much she wants to see Australia, so I figure this is a small step in repaying her."

"I think that's perfect. She'll definitely love it. She's been talking about Australia since we were kids." Luke stole the ball out of Nathan's hands and ran towards the basket, making an easy lay up.

"Yeah, and since I have the time off, we might as well actually do something fun together. And it just works that it's our tenth anniversary." He paused, a grin flashing across his face. "Can you believe we've been married for ten years?" He shook his head thoughtfully.

"Feels like longer. I can't believe we've all had to watch you guys make out for ten years."

Nathan chuckled good-naturedly. "Jealous much?"

"Nah, Haley's like my sister. Kissing would be traumatizing." He laughed as Nathan slapped him upside the head.

"Peyton!" Brooke shouted as she walked through the front door, her high heels clicking loudly on the hard wood floor.

"Kitchen!" Peyton's muffled shout came from the back of the house, before the loud wailing of the fire alarm.

Smoke filled the kitchen, a hazy cloud surrounding Peyton where she stood staring sadly at what Brooke could only guess had once been food. Brooke hurried past her, throwing open the back door, hoping to clear out some of the smoke, the alarm increasingly wearing on her patience.

The deafening noise finally settled, the smoke clearing from the kitchen, as Brooke took in Peyton's disheveled appearance. "What the hell were you cooking? It smells like ass in here." She wrinkled her nose distastefully.

Peyton shot her a withering look. "It _was_ a casserole. Jake's mom makes this green bean casserole that he absolutely loves, and I was trying to make it to surprise him." She glanced at the blackened pan, the top scorched. "Apparently casseroles hate me." Grabbing an oven mitt, Peyton took the burnt dish, throwing it unceremoniously into the trash; pan and all.

"Aww look at you, a regular Suzy Homemaker." She ignored Peyton's glare. "You do know why I'm here right? I thought we were working."

"Of course I know why you're here. I thought I'd be done before you came over." Peyton gave her an exaggerated eye roll.

"Why would you even be making a casserole at ten in the morning? Dinner isn't for a while." Brooke sat down huffily at the kitchen table, dropping her purse down with a loud thud.

"I know that genius." Peyton shrugged. "I just figured that I'd make it now, and then reheat it later if I was actually successful." Gesturing to the trash can, "As you can see, I wasn't, so it's a good thing I tried this morning."

"Whatever. Can we just work on this? We're almost done!" Brooke pulled at the blue folder the whole group had been guarding for the past few weeks. Flipping it open, her eyes flicked over the first worn page, taking in the words that stood out bright against the faded page. _Nathan and Haley's 10th Anniversary Party_.

"I still can't believe I beat you that bad. Where was your game today Luke?" Nathan chuckled as they walked into the spacious entry way of his ranch style home.

"Oh I always have game, I just simply pity invalids." He laughed at Nathan's glare.

"Nice try Luke. But wasn't it you I heard complaining that you hadn't played in awhile, and I should go easy on you."

"Did those doctors check your head, because I seriously think you may have landed on your head and not your elbow? There's no way in hell I would ever ask you to go easy on me." Luke rummaged in the fridge for bottled water and tossed one to Nathan.

"What's all this bickering I hear? You guys never stop do you?" Haley stood in the doorway of the kitchen, leaning easily on the door jamb, a smile on her face.

"Luke's just upset because I humiliated him on the court." Nathan came over to her to give her a quick kiss, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But don't worry Luke; I'm sure you can still beat Brooke."

"Ha ha, very funny. Remind me why I put up with you?" Luke shot them a pitiful glance.

"Sadly, you are stuck with us, through thick and thin. Family sucks, doesn't it?" Haley smiled happily at him. "You staying for dinner?"

Lucas sighed heavily, "Yeah."

"I can't believe the party's next weekend." Peyton spoke excitedly across the dinner table to Jake, her work with Brooke finishing up the final details of the surprise party, long over.

"And look, I didn't jinx it, they haven't found out yet." Jake took another bite of their dinner, sandwiches.

"You're safe so far, but I'm watching you." Peyton giggled. "And I'm sorry about dinner. I tried to make something else, but really I'm a hazard in the kitchen, I don't know why we even have it, neither of us can use it without a fire extinguisher handy."

Jake smiled, "Well I love my sandwich, and I can't think of anything I'd rather have for dinner." Pushing his plate aside, he focused on Peyton. "So you and Brooke got everything done?"

Peyton leaned back in her chair, her blonde ringlets bouncing. "Yeah we confirmed the ballroom, the caterers, the florists, the band, everything. And it was a good thing too. The florist tried to tell us that we ordered 30 daisy centerpieces. Brooke went nuts on this lady, yelling at her to get our order right, that we ordered 30 tulip centerpieces. I think Brooke might even have cursed the saleslady out, saying we weren't throwing a hoe down in Arkansas with fancy weeds as centerpieces. It was hilarious. These are the times that having Brooke around really comes in handy." Peyton shook her head ruefully.

"I definitely would not want to mess with Brooke, especially when a party is involved." Jake chuckled at the image of an enraged Brooke berating the saleslady. "Oh, and I talked to Lucas, he said the gift will be ready to go by Saturday, and not to worry."

"Oh good, that's one less thing to worry about. Now all we have to do is get Nathan and Haley to the hotel next Saturday without them suspecting anything. That shouldn't be a problem though, since they think they're meeting us there for dinner." She looked up briefly. "Oh and we have to keep Tim away, just to be safe."

Standing up to clear their plates, Jake made his way into the kitchen. "Luke and I were planning on running interference between Tim and Nathan anyway. Making sure one of us is around if they're ever together." He came over to stand behind her chair, his hands massaging the tense muscles of her shoulders. "Don't worry babe, it's going to be wonderful. Nathan and Haley will love it." He moved his mouth close to her ear. "Jenny's still at my parent's house, you know." He kissed her earlobe softly.

Giggling, Peyton swiveled her head to meet his lips fully. "Oh I know." She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling herself up against him.

"Let's make good use of our time, shall we?"

"I can't believe you carried on about the game all throughout dinner. I was sure Luke was going to throw a roll at your head." Haley called to Nathan from the open bathroom door.

Settling against the pillows, Nathan grabbed the remote, flipping on ESPN quietly in the background before focusing on Haley, "He knew I was right. Besides, I can't help that I'm better than him, it's a gift."

Flipping off the light, Haley trudged over to her side of the bed, before plopping down beside Nathan, her leg curving around his. "That's true honey, you definitely have a gift. How's the elbow feel today?"

Nathan turned from the TV to look into her concerned eyes. "It feels good, really good. I'm back Hales, I can feel it." He smiled genuinely. "Have I ever told you how much you mean to me?"

She contemplated, "Once or twice, I'd say." She kissed him soundly on the lips. "But seriously, I'm so glad you're better. I couldn't take seeing you in pain much longer." She cuddled into his side, her head buried in his shoulder.

"I know I was a pain to deal with, and I'll spend the rest of our lives making it up to you, you can count on that." He kissed the top of her head.

"That's okay; I plan on paying you back in full when I'm pregnant." She giggled as he pinched her side.

"Sounds like a threat."

"More like a promise." She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe I should start making it up to you know." His hand slid down from her waist to graze her thigh.

"Well I did put up with a lot from you; I think it's only fair." She moved to sit across his lap, her eyes locked on his, as her teeth nibbled on his upper lip.

He caught her mouth with his, pushing her back against the bed, their bodies flush, her skin heating his. "If nothing else, I am a fair man."


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** Sorry to all of you who have been waiting patiently for an update to this story. Life simply got in the way, and this story was moved to the backburner. I hope that this update will help make part of the wait for it. As always, I love reviews, so send them my way. Thanks.

**Chapter Four**

"Jake! We're going to be late!" Peyton yelled up the stairs for the third time in as many minutes. She had been on edge all day, excited that the surprise party was finally here, yet a nervous wreck thinking that something would go wrong. They were so close, and Nathan and Haley were both thankfully in the dark about the whole thing, with someone on "Tim duty" all week.

"I'm coming. God, Peyt, relax!" Jake's not so patient voice came from the bathroom. Peyton paced nervously at the bottom of the stairs, her heels clicking sharply on the hardwood floors with each step. They had worked so hard, for weeks, months really, and it was all coming together tonight in less than, she glanced at her watch, 45 minutes. She and Jake had made plans with Nathan and Haley weeks ago, telling them they wanted to help them celebrate ten years, even if it was a week early. Neither had been suspicious, even when they had neglected to add Lucas and Brooke to the dinner, but instead had found the offer delightful. Now all Peyton wanted to do was throw up.

She couldn't believe the day was here, and she prayed to God everything was perfect. She and Brooke had been talking all day, pestering each other with last minute worries, so much that Jake had unplugged the phone and demanded she take a nap and stop freaking out. Even Luke had yelled at her, when she had called him for the fifth time to remind him to bring the gift. Was it her fault that she wanted everything to be perfect for them?

Nathan fiddled with his tie, pulling the silk around and under into a sleek knot. God, he hated ties. He always felt like he was being choked, but Haley had insisted. Demanded, was more like it. He glanced at the closed bathroom door where Haley had been holed up for the past hour, all but pushing him out when he had tried to kiss her. Distracting, that's what she had called him as she tried to blow dry her hair. Could he help it that he found her undeniably sexy when her hair was damp, the ends slightly wet to the touch. He always loved to play with her hair, running the silky strands through his fingers, twisting it around his knuckles. It always smelled of lilacs and vanilla, a warm inviting scent. Maybe he could get back into the bathroom, distract her a little more before they had to meet Peyton and Jake. He walked quickly to the bathroom door, prepared to push it open with soft, inviting words, when the door swung open and a startled Haley squealed.

"Nathan! Shit, you scared the crap out of me." Haley held a hand over her heart, her eyes wide. "Nathan? Hey!" She waved her hand in front of his dazed eyes, taking in the vacant expression. "Are you okay?" Concern laced every word.

He tried to find his voice, but all the blood had rushed out his head in one quick swoop. His eyes roamed over her quickly, taking in the beauty before him: the smoky eyes and inviting pink mouth, the clinging black dress that seemed to fit perfectly, the tousled hair. He had always known she was beautiful, told her that often, even when they were hanging around the house on a Saturday in their sweats, but tonight, tonight she was stunning.

"Nathan? Seriously, are you okay? You haven't blinked in like a minute?" She looked at him with a small smirk.

Blinking rapidly then, he regained his balance and fixed her with a grin. "You know, I don't think I'm feeling all that well." He moved closer to her, sliding his hands along her hips, pulling her closer.

"Oh, really?" She sent him a knowing wink.

"Yeah, I think we need to cancel dinner and stay home. I'm feeling a little lightheaded." His mouth bent low, his words soft. He could smell her perfume; the flowery scent she asked for Christmas, knowing it secretly drove him wild.

"Poor baby. What can I do to help?" She angled her head towards his, giving him better access to her lips.

His only answer was to devour her mouth in a smoldering kiss. Her breath hissed out of her, and she clutched tightly onto his shirt, pulling fistfuls of cotton. His arms banded around her waist, before one wandered up to curl in her hair.

Haley pulled away quickly. "Not the hair Nathan. It took forever to get it just right." She backed up and turned to check it again in the mirror.

He groaned from the spot behind her, moving forward to bite temptingly at her bare shoulder. "C'mon Hales, its just hair. I can't help that it smells so good." He nuzzled at her neck.

"Mmm." She lost herself in him before pulling away yet again. "Nathan, I'm serious. We have to meet Jake and Peyton in 15 minutes, we don't have time." She hurried past him to the closet, pulling out a pair of black heels.

Nathan knew she was right, they'd simply have to wait till later; he only hoped he could get through dinner fast, and get her home. Pulling on his suit jacket in one fluid motion, he turned to find her staring at him this time. "What? Did I pick out the wrong tie?" He looked down at the bright blue checked tie.

She shook her head slightly and was against him in two seconds, her body pressed close as her mouth slanted across his. Before he could respond she was gone again, shoving lipstick into her purse.

"You tease." He managed to sound indignant.

"I couldn't help it; you look so sexy in that suit." She shrugged helplessly. "I promise I'll make it up to you later." She looked at him from under her lashes.

"I'm holding you to it, lady."

"Trust me, this is one promise I plan on keeping." She giggled as he squeezed her hips, pulling her out the bedroom door, down the hall, all but shoving her toward the garage.

"They should've been here by now." Brooke stood nervously in the ballroom, fighting the urge to pace yet again.

"Brooke, I'm sure the band will be here soon. We've still got another half hour before Peyton and Jake show up with Nathan and Haley. If you want, I can call again." Luke stood beside her, offering a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"Could you please?" She turned her gaze back to the side door. "Stupid musicians, think they can show up fashionably late."

Luke turned from her, dialing the number for the third time, expecting the same result as the last two. Answering machine. He turned back towards her with a comforting smile. "I'm sure they're on their way Brooke." Just as the words had left his mouth the side door swung open and the band filed in carrying their instruments. Luke watched Brooke's eyes alight with anger and grabbed her arm before she could stomp over to give them a piece of her temper.

"Wait till after the party. We need them." He whispered low into her ear, his hand flexed on her forearm.

Brooke breathed in deeply, reigning in her temper. "Okay, fine, but the minute the party's over, I'm letting them have it." She turned towards him, a mischievous smile on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled down at her, before the cell phone in his pocket began to ring incessantly. "Hello?" The rest of the conversation was filled with okays and sures, before he closed his phone once again and gave her a quick smile. "That was Peyton, they're on their way."

Brooke's eyes lit up with delight, as she scurried off to make sure everything was perfect. Lucas' caught sight of his mom and Keith talking quietly at a table, while Dan and Deb sat on opposite sides of the ballroom. Tim was hovering around a table filled with Haley's friends from college, and Nathan's teammates and families were spread across three tables. It was going to work this time, Lucas just prayed they got there soon.

"Why'd Peyton pick this hotel?" Nathan asked Haley as the drove the slick streets of Charlotte.

"I don't know, maybe she just wanted to pick a nice restaurant, since the hotel is known for it." Haley flipped down the sun visor to look at herself in the mirror, checking her hair and makeup. Nathan caught her actions from the corner of his eye and began to chuckle.

"When did you become such a girly-girl? 'Don't mess up my hair! I just fixed it.'" Nathan squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Shut up!" She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Is it wrong that I want to look beautiful for you?" She stuck out her bottom lip in a sexy pout.

Coming to a stop at a stop light, Nathan turned to her, grinning wildly. "Of course not." He leaned over to place a sensual kiss on her pout, biting at her protruding lip slightly. "But you know you're always gorgeous." He pulled away as the car behind them honked.

Haley sat back, feeling her breath come faster. "Always the sweet talker."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I go with what works." He strained to keep the smirk off his face, as Haley smacked him indignantly on the shoulder. "What?" he asked innocently.

Haley fought the smile that worked onto her face. "Just drive mister. We're almost there." She turned to look out the window, the lights of Charlotte sparkling around them.

"Thank you everyone for coming this evening. It really is wonderful to see so many people here to help Nathan and Haley celebrate ten years of marriage." Brooke spoke into the microphone, prepping the party guests. "I just talked to Peyton and Jake and they believe we have about ten minutes until show time, so I'd like everyone to find their table, enjoy some cocktails and hors d'vours and the happy couple should be here shortly. When we get word that they are coming, Lucas will turn off the lights, and then we'll do the traditional 'surprise.' Okay? Thank you again for everyone that could come. We'll let you know when they arrive. Thank you."

"They should have been here by now Jake. Haley told me they were going to leave at 7, which would have put them here by now." Peyton fidgeted next to Jake as they waited in the lobby of the hotel.

"Relax baby." He wrapped his arm around her, comforting. "I'm sure they're just running a little late. Knowing Nathan he was trying to get a little action before they left." He chuckled.

"I don't know how you can be so damn relaxed all the time." Peyton bit out.

Jake simply shrugged. "You worry enough for the both of us."

"I'm going to call them." Peyton dug around in her purse for her phone, before Jake's hand settled on her wrist.

"Honey, relax. Everything's going to be great. Give them a few more minutes and then we'll call and check on them." His brown eyes were calm on hers.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Peyton struggled to use some of that calm Jake seemed to have plenty of. "Okay." She leaned into his side then, using the solidness of him to hold her steady, while her nerves continued to jump inside her.

"Look there they are." Jake pointed to Nathan's black BMW pulling in to the valet parking.

Peyton stiffened and grabbed her phone; dialing and hearing it ring once, twice, before Lucas' voice came through the line. "Hello?"

"Two minutes." She hung up abruptly and moved forward as Haley and Nathan made their way through the large front door and plush lobby. "Hey guys! Glad you made it."

"Finally. Sorry if we kept you waiting. It took forever to get Nathan out of the house." Haley enveloped Peyton, and then Jake in a tight hug.

"Oh, hardly." Nathan grumbled good-naturedly before giving Peyton a friendly squeeze, and clapping Jake on the back.

"Well anyway, we made it. I'm so glad you suggested coming here Peyton, I've been begging Nathan to take me here for months." She gave him a wink. "It's too bad Luke and Brooke couldn't make it though."

Jake smiled. "Yeah, Luke was mad he had to miss it, but work called. He couldn't get out of it, as much as he tried."

"Yeah and Brooke said she was sorry, but she had already made plans for tonight. She offered to cancel, but I told her she could just make it up to you later." Peyton slipped her arm through Haley's, leading them toward the ballroom.

"Its okay, our anniversary's next week anyway, we can all go out again." Haley spoke brightly as Nathan and Jake trailed silently behind them, letting the girls carry the conversation. "Hey, Peyton, where are we going? I thought the restaurant was the other way." Haley looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, it is, but our reservation isn't for another fifteen minutes, and besides I had an ulterior motive for picking this hotel." She gave Haley a wicked grin.

"What?" Haley stopped them, her voice growing anxious.

"Well I wanted to show you the ballroom because Jake and I were thinking it might be the perfect place for a wedding reception." Peyton watched the words settle on Haley's features, loving the happiness that swept across her face.

"You're engaged?" Haley all but squealed.

"Hell, Jake and I have been basically married for years. Maybe it's time we made it official. Right, honey?" She sent Jake a grin.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He returned her smile and threw her a wink.

"Well congratulations guys. It's about damn time." Nathan gave Jake a hug, before slinging his arm over Peyton's shoulders. "You just had to steal our thunder, didn't you Sawyer?" He gave her a playful squeeze.

"Oh I don't care; this is the best news ever." Haley wrapped her arms tightly around Peyton, all but pushing Nathan out of the way. "I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Hales. Okay, enough talking, let's see this ballroom." Peyton grabbed Jake's arm. "I hope you like it Haley, I haven't even brought Brooke here yet, I wanted your opinion first." Peyton stopped outside the closed doors, before stepping back. "You and Nathan go in first; I want your initial impression."

Slinging his arm around her neck, Nathan pulled Haley close to his side, whispering in her ear. "I love you baby."

Haley grinned up at him, "I love you too." She turned towards Peyton and Jake, "Okay, here goes." Throwing open the door they were met with silent darkness. "Peyton, where's the lig-"

The lights flicked on and Nathan and Haley were met with a thunderous boom.

"Surprise!"


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone for the delay. I actually have posted two new chapters at another site, and I forgot about the story on here. So here it is, and enjoy the following chapter as well.**

**Chapter Five**

Haley squealed as the lights flickered on, showing all of her and Nathan's friends and family crowded at tables throughout the ballroom. The shock of the surprise had her mouth falling open wide, as she felt Nathan's arm tighten around her shoulders. Peyton and Jake smiled happily behind them.

"You should have seen your faces!" Lucas was in front of them, a bright smile on his face, his arm out to grab Nathan in a brotherly hug.

"I'm shocked really." Nathan looked around bewildered, his eyes landing on Haley's face which still held a look of complete shock.

"I'm so glad we were able to actually surprise you." Brooke hugged Haley hard. "We did surprise you, didn't we?" Haley didn't answer right away, causing Brooke to panic. "Tim! Where are you? I'm going to kill you!"

Tim looked fearful. "What I do?"

Haley laughed; a quick giggle. "No, you surprised us completely. We had no idea, right Nathan?" She lifted her eyes to his.

"Yeah, really Brooke, you did a great job." Nathan smiled slowly, surveying the crowd, noticing his teammates and family that lay scattered across numerous tables.

Brooke heaved a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. You have no idea how long we've been planning this. All five of us. I can't take the credit all for myself. Everyone worked on this. And we all had to make sure Tim kept his mouth shut for once." Brooke sent Tim a pointed look. "But enough of that, come in, and enjoy your tenth anniversary party!"

It seemed like Nathan and Haley had been eating and talking to people for hours before Brooke called for everyone's attention.

"Thank you everyone for helping us celebrate two very good friends' tenth anniversary! Haley, Nathan, front and center please!"

Nathan grabbed Haley's hand tightly, pulling her to the middle of the dance floor, directly in front of where Brooke stood on stage; a series of catcalls and whistles following them.

Brooke smiled happily, "Okay you two, since you made most of us miss out on a wedding reception this is our chance to enjoy all those little traditions. Now, I believe this is the time for the "new" couple's first dance." Brooke signaled to the lead singer of the band, and the opening strains of their song came through the speakers. Nathan bowed to Haley, stretching out his hand for hers, pulling her close as the lyrics enveloped them.

_Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart._

Haley sighed, snuggling deeper into Nathan's embrace, her arms pulled tightly around his torso. The feel of his chest beneath her cheek, his hands moving over her hips, Haley lost herself in the song, relishing the moment.

_From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow._

It was true, they hadn't had a traditional wedding reception, or in fact a traditional wedding. Getting married at sixteen, with only your parents as witnesses made it a little difficult to do everything by the book. Thinking back to that night, ten years ago, made Haley shiver, her eyes misting with all the possibility that night had held.

"_Nathan, where are we going?"_

_Nathan gave her only his trademark smirk, pulling her further along the deserted path, the brush ticking against her calves as she followed him blindly. The sun had set awhile ago and Haley didn't recognize her surroundings, causing a feeling of unease to tighten in her stomach._

"_You know I hate surprises. Would you just tell me where we're going?"_

_They had been married only a few hours, the idea that Nathan was her husband still a foreign thought, as she trailed dutifully behind him. He chuckled ahead of her, turning his head casually to give her a sideways smile. "Quit worrying baby, don't you trust me?" His smile turned full-wattage. _

"_Not when you smile like that I don't." Haley grumbled as Nathan tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her into a small clearing. He moved out from in front of her, his eyes trained on her face as she took in the scene in front of her._

_No words came to mind as she gazed around at the trees adorned with white Christmas lights, the ground covered in a soft white blanket. Haley looked at Nathan then, her eyes questioning even as realization struck. This was all for her._

_Nathan smiled brightly, his eyes nervous as he pulled her firmly into his side. "Do you like it?" His voice betrayed his nerves, and she smiled at him brilliantly._

"_Nathan, I love it. It's beautiful." She stood out in front of him, her hands playing with the flow of her skirt. She turned to look at him, her smile infectious. "How did I get so lucky to get a guy like you?"_

"_Well," Nathan moved towards her, pulling his arms around her waist, "I think I could say the same thing. All I know is I'm not willing to give you up. Ever." He bent down, capturing her mouth with his fully, their lips pressing sweetly, her body moving into his warmth._

"_Oh, wait right here, there's more." He pulled out of her embrace, running to pull a portable CD player out from behind the large oak tree. Haley's smile widened, as Nathan turned the music on, moving to stand in front of her. _

_Haley heard the familiar strands, smiling wistfully as she remembered the one time she had mentioned an affliction for the song. _

I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.

_Not normally a country music fan, Haley had been in love with George Strait ever since seeing the movie _Pure Country_ on the television one afternoon when she was twelve. The song that stuck out for her, the one that she found herself singing over and over again was _I Cross My Heart_, a simple ballad that seemed to convey everything she had every thought about love._

_When she had made him keep the television station tuned to _Pure County_ one night at his apartment, she had been forced to tell him the whole embarrassing truth, something she had never told anyone, not even Lucas: her secret appreciation for _some_ country music, her adolescent crush on George Strait, and her hope that _I Cross My Heart_ would be played one day at her wedding._

You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.

_True to form, Nathan had teased her mercilessly while watching the movie, but it was only a few weeks later she caught him watching it by himself when she had stopped by the apartment._

_Now it seemed he had been listening all those weeks ago, as George's strong voice sang the opening lyrics. _

"_I know how much you love this song." Nathan smiled._

"_I can't believe you did all this for me, Nathan. I love you." Haley wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, snuggling into him as he pulled her into a simple dance. Haley felt the words of the song envelope them, the night air pulling a light breeze through the treetops. All her adolescent fantasies had never prepared her for this, this feeling, these emotions as she felt Nathan's hands rub in small circles across her lower back._

_Nathan's nose nuzzled into Haley's soft brunette tresses, loving the feel of her in his arms. "I love you too."_

_Haley lost herself in the words, hearing them anew, this love they shared being molded for just them. "Thank you for doing this for me. I never could have asked for a better wedding. I love you so much."_

_Taking her chin in his hands, Nathan tilted her mouth up to meet his, her lips parting deliciously as their tongues met briefly. A liquid warmth spread throughout her belly and Haley pulled herself tighter._

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan's soft words pulled her out of her reverie, a knowing smile on her face. "You're not daydreaming about George Strait again, are you?"

_As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be._

"No." Haley giggled. "I was thinking about the first time we danced to this song." Haley raised herself on her tiptoes to slide her lips across his. "It doesn't seem like ten years ago, does it?"

Nathan smiled, his eyes twinkling as his mouth bent low to her ear, "No, but time flies when I'm with you." He winked at her lasciviously.

_And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine._

Haley couldn't help the giggle that escaped, loving the feel of being with him, knowing he was hers completely.

"Did I ever mention that I love you?"

Nathan paused to think, "Uh, I think once or twice. Though I think I could stand to hear it again."

Haley grinned, her fingers running along the lapels of his suit jacket. She locked eyes with him, her words silky, "I love you so much Nathan. You've made the last ten years better than I could ever imagine. You mean more to me than I could ever explain in words, but you are my world."

Nathan grinned back broadly, his hands stilling on her hips, his fingers squeezing slightly. "I love you Hales. I've loved you since that first kiss in front of your house, and as the years have passed I've only loved you more. I can't imagine life without you, you make everything worth while."

Lost in each other's arms, Haley pressed her lips to his, loving the feel of him beneath her hands, his body against hers.

A piercing whistle had them pulling apart to see Tim, Lucas, and Jake clapping loudly and grinning. Brooke and Peyton stood before them on the stage, a mischievous smile on both their faces.

"Okay, now for the most important part of the evening. The gifts!" Brooke spoke happily. "Now Nathan, Haley, if you'll have a seat right there," Brooke waved a hand in the direction of the two chairs Lucas had pulled into the middle of the dance floor. "We can begin."

The lights dimmed and a large projection screen lowered behind the girls, causing both Nathan and Haley to glance at each other and their friends curiously. Peyton only smiled, moving in front of the microphone. "Nathan and Haley Scott, this is your life!"


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The screen flashed brightly in front them, the image of their school pictures slowly coming into focus. Nathan groaned; the sight of his younger self slightly embarrassing. Haley squealed beside him as the image of her in pigtails and a plaid jumper flashed. The parade of school pictures continued, settling to their senior year pictures, each looking elegant and happy.

Pictures of the gang continued on, pictures from a variety of vacations and odd moments captured. Haley snuggled into Nathan's side, pleased to remember so many memories. One picture in particular came on screen and lingered, longer than the rest. It was from the night of the draft, Nathan and Haley standing proud, their arms wrapped around each other as Nathan stood tall in his new Phoenix Suns jersey. Haley's eyes glittered with tears, happy for the love she saw in that one picture, the love she saw everyday when she looked at Nathan. She turned her head to look at him, saw his eyes already on her, a soft smile across his lips. Leaning forward she kissed him briefly, the salt of her tears fresh on her lips. Nathan's hand moved up to dry the tears that still threatened to fall.

Brooke's voice had them breaking apart. "Happy Anniversary Nathan and Haley!" Brooke's image was on the screen, larger than life, smiling happily at them. "Luke, Peyton, Jake, and I," she looked off camera, "oh fine, and Tim, we all wanted to do something special for the two of you. You guys have been there for all of us countless times in the past and we figured it was about time we started making it up to you. So we brainstormed. I mean, really what do you get the couple that has everything? Literally. Anyone ever see Nathan's home arcade?" The crowd laughed behind them and Nathan bristled. "Point made.

"Anyway, we sat and we thought, and then we realized. The best thing we can give you is memories. So here it is, our fondest memories of our favorite couple, little known secrets about Tutor-wife, and husband, and just plain old-fashioned dirt. So sit back, relax and enjoy as we recount our favorite Scott memories."

The screen turned black and Haley sought out Brooke's presence to their side, giving her a stunning smile and mouthed, "Thank you."

Brooke smiled back and returned, "Don't thank me yet." She wiggled her eyebrows and Haley feared what would come next.

Lucas's image panned onto the screen, his face happy. "Hey guys, it's me Luke. Which you already knew." Lucas chuckled. "So I was elected to go first seeing how I'm officially your family. Yeah I know, I've been trying to get out of it too." He sent them a broad smile.

"So I was sitting around trying to think of the perfect memory I have of the two of you. Something embarrassing, something hilarious, something that will make Haley blush ridiculously. And I think I came up with it, finally.

"Now everyone knows that Nathan and Haley were married our junior year of high school, much to everyone's shock, and Tim's disappointment" Tim yelped indignantly. "Now, being that they were young, with not a lot of money, they never got a chance for a proper honeymoon until much later. Or so we all thought." Lucas gave a mischievous smirk, and Haley looked at Nathan startled. "But after I did a little digging, and found some highly disturbing photographs, I discovered our favorite couple did indeed find the time and money to have a honeymoon."

"_Haley it's a tradition, we have to have a honeymoon." Nathan shouted into their bedroom, his voice carrying from the living room. _

_He could hear her sigh as she shuffled down the hall. "I know Nathan. And trust me, I want to go somewhere with you, but we just can't afford it right now." Haley slumped onto the couch beside him, resting her head on his shoulder._

_Nathan shook his head, unwilling to accept defeat. "There's got to be somewhere we can go that won't cost too much."_

"_Well it would have to be free, considering we barely have enough for next month's rent." Haley looked sadly at the coffee table in front of them, her legs curled under her._

"_Okay, let's think about it then. Where could we go?" Nathan sat, racking his brain for any idea._

_Haley lifted her head up to look him in the eye, smiling at him so lost in thought. "Nathan, it's sweet of you to try, but really, we don't have any money, so anywhere we can afford isn't going to be very nice. I'd rather just stick around with you, in our apartment, and be happy. I love you, we don't need anywhere special if we have each other, right?"_

_Nathan smiled briefly, "Right." He kissed her soundly. "But we can't accept defeat. We are going to go somewhere, if it means camping in the woods with the bugs biting at us."_

_Haley's face lit up, "Nathan! That's perfect! We can go camping." She squealed happily, throwing herself into his arms. _

"_What?" Nathan struggled against a jumping Haley. "No, Hales, I was just saying, I didn't mean…" His voice trailed off as he saw her smile falter. "You're right, camping is perfect."_

"_Don't worry Nathan, I know you've never been, but really, it's a lot of fun. You'll love it!" Haley jumped up, running to grab their duffel bags from the hall closet. "I'll call my dad so we can get the tent from storage. I'm pretty sure they put all our camping gear in there when they were packing up the house." She skipped off down the hall, her step unmistakenly lighter._

"_Crap."_

"_We're almost there!" Haley grinned happily from the passenger seat as Nathan drove through the thick North Carolina forest, the campsites littered around them. Nathan's hands flexed on the wheel and he willed himself to catch some of her enthusiasm. Somehow, when he had demanded they needed a proper honeymoon, the thought of sleeping on the ground while bugs whirled around had never entered his mind. But she had been so happy since she had thought of it, he hadn't had the heart to tell her it was the last thing he could possibly want to do._

"_There it is Nathan, site 37." She smiled beautifully at him as he pulled their car over into the site, taking his time in parking. Throwing open her door, Haley stretched, breathing the clean air in deeply. "Nathan, isn't it beautiful here?"_

_Nathan smiled, unable to keep the smile off his face after seeing her glee. "Yeah it is." He circled around to the hatchback, pulling their luggage out, settling their camping stuff on the ground._

_Haley skipped up to him, throwing her arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you for this Nathan. I know camping isn't really your thing, but it means a lot that you're willing to try it out for me." She kissed him deeply, running her hand down his chest._

"_Hey, as long as you're here with me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He kissed her back, running his tongue along hers, loving the feel of her underneath his hands, as his palms ran underneath her cotton sweatshirt._

_She broke away from him, her hands resting on her hips. "Okay, we need to get our tent set up before it gets too late." She hustled over to the trunk, pulling out the remainder of their gear. "Let's go Nate; then we'll have the rest of the night to do whatever we want." She winked at him quickly, laughing as he moved faster to get their camp set up._

"_See I told you it wouldn't be too hard." Haley stood beside Nathan, their now set up tent standing strong in front of them. _

_Nathan looked at her dubiously. "Hales, it took us an hour to get this thing up. It's like the biggest tent I've ever seen." He looked inside. "Did you invite more people and not tell me, because otherwise I think we have plenty of room for the two of us."_

"_No I didn't invite anyone else on our honeymoon. But you're forgetting that this is a James family tent. There were a lot of us. And this way, I'll have plenty of room to escape if you start thrashing around in your sleep again." She smiled at him._

"_Oh really? I seem to remember someone else sticking against me like glue."_

"_I didn't hear you complaining." She moved to step inside the tent, unrolling the two sleeping bags they had combined to make a double._

"_Oh I'm definitely not complaining." He moved in beside her. "In fact, I'm beginning to see the genius in my own plan. Cold night air, snuggling under the stars. I don't think I need a tutor anymore, I'm a genius."_

_Haley laughed, snuggling as he pulled her back against him, his hands sliding down her hips. "You know, I think the camp is set, is it time to start the honeymoon?" He whispered hotly into her ear._

"_Oh I think so. Definitely." Haley turned, biting at the chords of his neck, running her hands down his back and pulling at his butt. She could feel him hard against her, his body responding to hers perfectly. His hands pulled at her sweatshirt, pulling it up and over her head. She helped, wanting to see him again, feel him against her without the bulk of the cotton._

_Nathan kissed her hotly, pulling her up into him, her denim covered legs wrapping around his lean waist. He moved forward, laying them both down on the sleeping bag, wanting to feel her length beneath him. Haley's breath shuddered, her voice low and hot against his ear. "Nathan, god." She pulled at his t-shirt, pulling the cotton hastily over his head, her mouth instantly biting at the skin of his neck, before moving lower to place wet, open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone. _

_Their jeans were next, tearing them off in sudden haste, as Nathan's mouth moved lower and lower, circling her belly as the denim met cotton. Haley jerked against him, her body shuddering, "Please. Nathan."_

_Nathan felt her surrounding him; felt her very essence completely encompassing him and he lost himself in the feel of her, the smell of her; the pure intoxication of being with her and felt himself hurtle them both to oblivion._

"_Yeah, I'm definitely a genius." Nathan lay contentedly beneath a sprawled out Haley, the evening dusk settling around their tent._

_Haley chuckled, turning her head into his chest, her mouth biting teasingly at his chest. "I would say this was definitely one of your finer ideas." _

"_Just go ahead and say it. I'm the smartest person you know." Haley laughed loudly then and brought her face closer to his, kissing him wetly._

_She settled in beside him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. "I don't know if I'd go that far, but you're definitely the smartest person I married."_

"_Oh look at my wife, a regular comedian. You should try out for Saturday Night Live." Nathan tickled her sides, making her squeal with delight._

_Haley's laughs bubbled happily in the tent as the sun moved further behind the trees. Nathan could barely make out their car through the side of the tent. "I wish we didn't have to move, but I think we need to figure out dinner before we can't see at all." Nathan grabbed for his sweatshirt, pulling it on in one quick tug. He threw Haley hers, as well as her jeans, before standing to pull his on._

_Haley sat up, looking at Nathan then, his hair in a few sharp points from their tumbles, his eyes heavy with satisfaction and laziness. He had never looked more handsome. She grinned wildly at him, pulling her own clothes on quickly. "I love you Nathan."_

_Nathan smiled down at her, "Well that's pretty convenient because I love you too." Reaching down a hand he pulled her up beside him, gave her one lingering kiss before pulling her out the tent door and into the crisp night air._

"So as you can see, our little Nathan and Haley had a wonderful first honeymoon with the bugs of North Carolina. Who knew our Nathan was a camper?" Lucas spoke cheekily from the video, which earned the real him a glare from Nathan. "Now remember, the next time Nathan and Haley try to tell you their honeymoon was two weeks in Tuscany after he was drafted, you'll know the truth. Oh and by the way, a little secret about the Tuscany trip." Luke leaned conspiratorially into the camera. "They barely left the hotel, but when they actually did, Haley made him go to several museums, and he enjoyed it. That's right, Nathan liked looking at art." Their family and friends were laughing behind them and Haley had a hard time keeping her laughter quiet. Nathan elbowed her playfully, his face in a petulant pout, which she kissed away.

The screen went black again and Nathan took the opportunity to threaten Lucas. "I know where you live Luke. Don't think I won't forget this." He grinned at Lucas who sat to his left.

"Trust me that was mild. Wait till the others get a chance." Lucas laughed as Jake's image now took up the screen.

Everyone turned their attention back to the video, as Jake spoke pleasantly from the screen. "Hey Haley, Nathan. Happy Anniversary! Wow, I can't believe it's been ten years. It doesn't feel like we're old enough, but then again I already have an eleven year old, so who am I kidding?

"Okay so when I first heard about this idea I had no clue what I was going to say. Now I wasn't around for a lot of the early memories, but I remember a moment from your years at Duke that I could never forget. It's a story not many people know, in fact most wouldn't find it very significant, but it's one of my favorite Nathan and Haley stories.

"So it was their first year at Duke, and basketball season was just around the corner…"

"_Babe, I need to be training. That means going out for runs in the morning." Nathan sat hunched over the side of the bed, tying his running shoes tight. Haley lay behind him, a sad pout on her face._

"_But does it have to be so early? You know I can't sleep when you're not in here with me." She ran a hand teasingly over his back, her fingernails scratching lightly at the nape of his neck._

_Nathan turned, giving her a quick smile. "I know, but really, it's best if I just get it out of the way. I'll be back in no time, so you just relax and I'll be back in a half hour or so. I'm just doing five miles." He stood, stretching his calves, sending her a wink._

_Haley wiggled against the pillows, upset she wasn't able to get him back in bed with her. She sat up quickly, the sheet falling around her, the cool morning air shooting goose bumps up and down her arms. "I know! I could go with you!" She gave him a huge smile._

_Nathan's eyes widened suddenly, surprised by her outburst. "Uh, are you sure Hales? You know athletics aren't really your thing."_

"_Nathan Scott!" Haley stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "Are you really trying to say that I can't run? Everyone can run Nathan!"_

"_I know everyone can run, but I'm talking about for a long distance, not just short spurts. I just know you tend to not like sports very much Hales." He gave her an understanding look._

"_So you don't want me to go?" She crossed her arms across her chest, her eyes narrow._

_Nathan closed his eyes, choosing his words carefully. "Of course I want you to go. I'm just looking out for you."_

"_Well I'm going. So just give me a minute to change." She stalked past him, shutting the bathroom door with a loud click._

"_Oh good lord." Nathan ran a hand over his face._

"_Slow down Hales, it's not a race." Nathan called to her back, she had broken out into a full run from the very first step, seemingly in an attempt to prove him wrong._

"_What? I thought you wanted me to keep up." She glared at him briefly._

"_Yeah, keep up, not sprint off." _

"_Well make up your mind!" She slowed briefly, allowing his long strides to catch up. "You know I have to work twice as hard as you. Your legs are so much longer, I basically have to take two strides to every one of yours."_

_Nathan gave her a glare. "I can't help that I'm taller."_

"_I was just saying." She kept going, willing herself to keep even with him even as her body started to rebel._

_She looked at his face, saw how relaxed he looked. He could keep running all day no sweat. But her, she felt like her chest was going to explode as the cold air bit in. She felt like an 80 year old asthmatic, not a young woman, and the fact that he seemed to be right about her abilities irked her to no end._

_She couldn't give up. Wouldn't give up. She had to keep pushing forward no matter how much her legs felt like jell-o or her lungs wanted to quit._

_Nathan felt bad. Felt bad for pushing her, all but baiting her into proving him wrong. He knew her pride well enough, knew how she would respond, and her she was, trying to keep pace with him, even though her face told him it was clearly a struggle. He slowed consciously in an attempt to ease her body even though he knew what he really needed was to push farther. He saw the relief flood her features, and the quick look she gave him showed him she understood._

_He turned his face to her, the words on his lips, which were met with her own._

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Haley looked surprised at his apology. "Why are you apologizing?"_

"_Because I was an ass earlier. I should have just let you come, I'm sorry I doubted your abilities."_

"_No, I'm the one who's sorry Nate, you're right. I should be letting you train, not here holding you back. And don't try and deny it, I know you slowed on purpose." She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you."_

_Nathan slowed completely, stopping so they could face each other. "We're both sorry. That makes us even." He kissed her quickly. "Do you want to head back, I don't mind turning around and cutting this short."_

_Haley straightened. "No. I got myself into this, I'll keep going. I want to help you train. I'll be your coach. Just call me Whitey."_

_Nathan gave her a strange look. "Uh, no. But you can help me train. Maybe just jogging isn't your thing."_

"_Oh I think that's a given. So, how much longer?" She began to jog again, Nathan keeping up with her easily._

"_About 3 miles." He glanced at her as she blanched. "Hey, how about this, you climb on my back for part of the way, and that'll give me even more endurance. We'll take breaks and you can run on your own." Nathan bent down in front of her, motioning her to get on his back._

_Haley giggled. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." She gripped his shoulders._

"_Hales, please. You won't hurt me." She nodded, grabbing his shoulders tightly as she hopped on his back._

_His legs buckled, her mouth letting out a quick scream before Nathan straightened with her on his back, laughing hysterically._

"_Nathan! That wasn't funny." She hit at his shoulder._

"_Sorry I just couldn't resist." He jogged again, slower this time. "Okay, so I think we should just turn around and head home, don't you?"_

_Haley giggled. "I thought you'd never ask." She pressed her cheek to his, turning to give him a quick kiss. "I love you Nathan."_

"_I love you too Hales."_

"I don't know what it is about that moment but, I just have always loved the idea of them trying something together, whether it worked or not, and the constant support they have of one another. They are what we should all hope to be one day. I love you guys, your some of my best friends, and I think all of us in this room envy what you have together.

"Now, I have time for one more memory. I mean, you didn't really think all I'd talk about was the two of you jogging together, now did you? Of course not. My other favorite memory of the two of you actually involves the whole Scott-James clan, and there is no better memory than your graduation from Duke."

Haley and Nathan groaned collectively, knowing Jake could choose any number of moments from that weekend. Nathan slung his arm around Haley's shoulders, pulling her side into his, readying them both for what lay ahead.

"So, it was graduation weekend at Duke and all of us were going to see Nathan and Haley graduate. Peyton and I had just gotten back together, and all of us were excited to see our favorite couple…"

"_Nathan! Everyone will be here any minute, would you get out of the bathroom?" Haley had been yelling at the closed bathroom door for what seemed like an eternity._

_The door opened with a bang, Nathan resting on the door jamb. "Would you relax?" He huffed passed her and into the bedroom._

_Haley straightened, her back rigid. "Relax? You want me to relax. Have you even met our family?" She stalked after him, throwing the dust rag she was holding at his back._

_Nathan pulled his dress shirt on, quickly donning the buttons. "Of course I have. I just don't see why this is such a big deal. It's not like they haven't all been around each other before." He stood in front of her, his face quizzical._

_She let out an exasperated sigh. "Well I'm sorry, but I happen to worry that this weekend could, and will, go absolutely wrong."_

_Nathan smiled at her patiently, moving to wrap his arms around her waist. "Honey, stop stressing out. Everything will be fine. And if it isn't, we'll just kick everyone out." He bent to kiss her solidly, wanting to give her reassurance._

"_I know I've been crazy lately, but I just always worry about your parents and my parents, and then our friends, all interacting. I want everything to go perfectly." She snuggled into his broad chest, relaxing for the moment._

"_Hey." His soft voice brought her eyes to his. "This is our weekend. We're the ones graduating. This is our big day." He kissed her again, his hands moving up and down her back, tracing lightly at the outline of her bra. His fingers moved to the clasp, fingering it through the material of her shirt, his mouth roaming over her jaw line._

"_God, Nathan." Haley quivered under his hands, wanting to release her stress in a much better venue. She kissed him back hungrily, pushing him back roughly against the edge of the bed, her body pushing his down._

_Nathan licked at her upper lip, his hands everywhere. "You feel so good Hales." His mouth moved to her ear, tugging at her earlobe, as the sound of their doorbell had them breaking apart, their breaths ragged._

"_Damn."_

"_So Hales, what time do you guys have to be at the ceremony tomorrow?" Jimmy spoke up from the couch, only the parents left at their apartment. _

"_I think they said to show up an hour prior, so we'll get there around 10. You guys should too if you want good seats." Haley snuggled under Nathan's arm, happy to have her family around, even if that meant dealing with Dan and Deb._

_Lydia stretched over, patting Nathan on the arm. "We are so proud of you two, all you've accomplished."_

_Dan snorted sarcastically. "Yeah they're a regular after school special."_

_Deb elbowed him sharply. "Dan." She smiled apologetically at Lydia. "I'm sorry for my ex-husband's lack of manners." _

"_Deb, don't apologize for me, Nathan and Haley know I'm just teasing them. Right?" He eyed them._

"_Yeah Dan Scott's nothing if not a practical joker." Nathan quipped._

_Haley grabbed Nathan's hands, flexing her fingers nervously. She opened her mouth to break the tension but her father beat her to the punch. "Well Dan, I think we're all aware how proud you are of the two of them." He sent Dan a warning glare before fixing a smile on the couple. "We'll get out of your hair, let you guys relax before the big day. We'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning." He stood, pulling Haley and then Nathan into hugs, Lydia following closely behind. He turned back to Dan and Deb, his eyes smiling at Deb. "You want a ride back to the hotel Deb?"_

_Deb smiled graciously, "Thank you, I'd appreciate it." She hugged Nathan tightly, whispering her apology in his ear before slinging an arm around Haley. "Just ignore him. He's an ass, but he really is proud of you two." She squeezed Haley's shoulders before following Lydia and Jimmy out the front door._

_Nathan looked expectedly at Dan, awaiting his departure. Dan, for once, had the decency to look contrite. "I didn't mean that Nate. Old habits. Your mom is right, I am proud of you. Proud of how hard you've trained and played for the past four years. You're going to the NBA. You're better than I ever could be and you've proved it." Dan turned his eyes to Haley. "I've never given you the credit you've deserved Haley. You're one of the main reasons Nathan's been as successful as he is. I owe you a lot of credit." _

_Nathan and Haley stood facing Dan, their faces a mixture of shock and wariness. Dan chuckled. "Okay, I deserve that. But it's true, just think about it." Dan patted Nathan on the shoulder as he walked out the door, leaving Nathan and Haley to stand in the open doorway, bewildered._

_Haley looked at Nathan, taking in his slight frown. "Well that was quite a graduation gift." She moved closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his hips, pulling him in close._

"_Yeah. Happy Graduation to us."_

"Very few people ever knew that it was that weekend that Dan and Nathan began a new phase in their relationship. Haley was bubbling about it for weeks, it was all she could talk about with Peyton and Brooke, and therefore we all heard it non-stop. It was the weekend that bonded them as father and son." Jake's smile grew across the screen. "And in turn, the Scott-James clan has never been tighter. If you look at their table, I bet the four of them are sitting together now." The other guests looked now at the table, laughing as Dan stood and gave a regal wave, Jimmy clasping his hands over his head in victory.

"Graduation weekend was a turning point in their family, and it only made Nathan and Haley stronger. So guys, happy anniversary. I'm so glad I could be here to help you celebrate." Jake signed off with a small wave, the screen fading to black.

Nathan leaned towards Haley, his words a soft whisper in her ear. "Well that wasn't too bad." Haley chuckled, kissing his cheek and wrapping her hand in his.

"Hi guys! Happy Anniversary!" Tim's larger than life presence radiated off the screen.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other, their expressions mirrored, "Tim."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Tim." Both Haley and Nathan spoke with dread at once, their eyes drawn to Tim's exuberant expression that lit up the screen.

"Hey Nate! Hey Hales!" Tim waved happily in his recorded message. "I was so excited when Peyton and Brooke told me the idea to give you guys our memories of you. Actually, I was really surprised they included me. You both know my track record for keeping secrets isn't that great." He grinned sheepishly. "But I promised them I'd keep quiet this time, and the bodily harm that was threatened didn't have anything to do with it. At least not completely.

"So I sat and thought about what I really wanted to talk about. I mean, I have a ton of memories of the two of you. Nathan, you and I have been boys a long time, and even though there were times when I was jealous of how much time you spent with Haley, I'd be a fool if I didn't mention how lucky you two are to have each other. You really are." Tim smiled again, and Haley turned to look at him, noticing the grin on his face again. "So instead of choosing a memory that would embarrass you, I picked one that changed your lives forever…"

"_Hales! Which tie should I wear?" Nathan hustled into the bathroom, thrusting two ties in front of her face, his eyes panicking._

_Setting down her brush, she looked over at the nervous wreck her husband had become. Running a hand over his chest, she did her best to soothe. "Wear the blue one. You know I love that one." _

_Nathan studied the blue tie, his eyes flickering over the small checked pattern. His eyes met hers again, his mouth in a tight line. "Yeah, okay." He turned abruptly, leaving as quickly as he had entered._

_Haley looked through the vacant doorway, a soft smile on her face. Good lord he was adorable. She had never seen him as worked up as he was right then, his whole body tense with anxiety. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she ran her fingers through her bangs, willing them to stay off to the side before she heard Nathan's cry for help._

"_Hales! I can't do this. The tie is trying to kill me!"_

_Shaking her head slightly, she gave herself a wink in the mirror before moving into the bedroom to save her husband from himself._

"_What if it doesn't happen, Hales? What if all this hype is for nothing?" Nathan's hand flexed in her own as they made their way across town to the café. _

"_Baby, you have to relax. You are a talented player who has given his heart to the game. The scouts who have been watching you know that. All the sportscasters have been talking about how any team would be lucky to have you join their team. You've never been stronger on offense, and you led the team in rebounds. You led the team in everything this season. You're going to be drafted tonight, and everything is going to work out. I have faith in your talent as a player. You just need to have a little faith in yourself." She leaned over to kiss him softly on the cheek, his hand flexing in hers._

_He breathed deeply, hoping to settle the nerves that had been kicking in his stomach all week. "I know. It means a lot that you have this much faith in me."_

_Haley shrugged, "I love you. Makes it easy to have faith." She pulled the car over, parking in front of the café, seeing their family and friends huddled inside, the big screen TV turned to ESPN. She looked back at Nathan, saw his gaze locked on his father. "You ready?" She gave his hand a quick tug._

_Nathan's eyes met hers, the earlier nerves slowly dissipating from his eyes. "Let's do this." He gave her a quick grin, his smile wavering slightly before he kissed her deeply, gaining strength from her kiss, and threw open the door to join their family._

"_The real story here is the competition between Michael Patrick from UNC and Nathan Scott from Duke. Two star players from rival teams. Many are predicting they will be drafted one and two tonight. There's been a lot of speculation. Phoenix has the first pick tonight and you have to think they'll choose Patrick. His strong defensive play would fit in nicely with Phoenix's program under Coach Tom Jamison." The ESPN sportscasters had been debating Nathan's fate for the last twenty minutes, each having different reasons for why Nathan would be drafted either number one or number two._

_Tim's eyes stayed locked on the TV, it seemed unreal that his best friend was about to be drafted into the NBA. Glancing a look at Nathan, he saw him huddled on one of the couches, Haley pressed to his side, and from what Tim could tell it looked as if Haley was trying to ease his nerves. He saw her lean closer to Nathan's ear, whispering words of encouragement, her fingers wrapped around his. Nathan's eyes closed briefly, his body responding to her words before he leaned into her neck, her arm coming around his shoulders._

_When Nathan had learned that it was probable he could be the number one draft pick he had been given the choice of whether he wanted to attend the draft, or have a camera crew at his own location. Wanting to share the moment with his family, he had chosen to go back home, to Tree Hill and have the celebration at Karen's. It had made all the North Carolina newspapers. _Superstar Returns to Home Town Roots._ Many had seen it as a publicity stunt, but those who knew Nathan best knew he just wanted to share this moment with the people who had supported him all along._

_Dan's voice startled Tim out of his thoughts, and he saw Nathan straighten on the couch, pulling at the tie around his neck._

"_I wanted to say something real fast before the draft starts." Everyone turned towards Dan, who had made progress in mending the relationships with his family, but still had a ways to go. "Nathan." He turned to face Nathan, whose face was blank. "Son, I know in the past I've put a lot of pressure on you in regards to basketball. Sometimes I treated you unfairly because I wanted you to be the best. I almost destroyed the game for you. And for that I am sorry. But despite it all, despite my tendencies to be overbearing, you've grown to become the type of player I only hoped you could be. You're living your dream son, and I hope you remember this moment always." He raised his glass in the air in salute, a slight smile on his lips. Nathan nodded at his father, his body still pressed tightly to Haley's._

"_Thanks Dad."_

"…_The Phoenix Suns are moving to the podium, about to announce the number one pick for the 2010 NBA Draft." The crowd within the café fell silent, Nathan and Haley moving forward to stand in front of the TV, the camera crew close behind. "We go live to Madison Square Garden, as Phoenix GM James King announces their pick."_

"_We, the Phoenix Suns are proud to welcome to our organization," he paused slightly, the air in the café thick with anticipation, "Nathan Scott from Duke University."_

_Karen's Café erupted in screams, the energy euphoric as Nathan and Haley stood in the center. Nathan's arms fell around Haley, wrapping her tightly against him, the shock and love flowing through him and into her. The anxiety drained from him in one quick swoop, his body quivering under her hands as his mouth sought out hers. He kissed her deeply, wanting to share the happiness he felt with the one person who mattered most._

_The phone rang behind them, a dim sound amid the loud celebration of their friends and family. Karen shouted over the cheers from their family, her hand pressed tightly against her ear to block out any noise._

"_Nathan!" Karen's voice rose to shout over the excitement. She waved her arms, finally gaining Haley's attention._

"_Honey! The phone's for you." Haley pushed Nathan over behind the counter, the celebration around them halting to hear more._

"_Hello?" Nathan stood smiling happily, his hand wrapped around Haley's waist._

"_Nathan Scott? This is James King, GM with the Phoenix Suns." A man's voice boomed through the line._

"_Hello Mr. King." Nathan felt the smile spread from ear to ear._

"_I'd like to welcome you to the Suns organization, and I hope you'll enjoy becoming a key member of our team."_

_Nathan glanced down at Haley, saw her eyes brimming with tears of joy, and he could barely contain his own. "Yes, sir. I know I will."_

"That is one moment that will forever live with all of us. Any of your friends and family who got to see such a special occasion for the two of you. I know, as your best friend Nate, I always knew you were an extraordinary player. You had something that most of us only dreamed of having. And when you met Haley, it was like you were complete. You became a different guy. A better guy. Even though I missed hanging out like we had, I knew you had found something more.

"Good luck guys. Congratulations on your ten years, and here's to ten more!" Tim grinned happily, his hand raised in mock salute, before the screen turned to black.

Haley sighed beside him, her body flush against his side before she bolted out of her chair to grab Tim in a tight hug. Tim smiled shyly as Haley embraced him warmly, her head moving to kiss his cheek. "Thank you Tim. Thank you." She stepped back, her eyes blurry with tears.

Tim grinned, blushing softly. "You're welcome. I love you guys." Tim nodded at Nathan.

"Excuse me." Brooke cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention. She smiled happily, her lips upturned in a slight smirk. "I'm glad you guys are having a Hallmark moment with Dim, but we need to get back to the video."

Haley smiled at Brooke, giving her a wink. "Okay, sorry. Continue." She settled beside Nathan once again, her hand threading with his. Haley pressed a kiss to his cheek, felt the cool stubble beneath her lips and whispered, "I can't wait to get you home."

Nathan looked down, smiling, "You're going to have your hands full tonight."

"I count on it." Haley giggled, rubbing her lips once again, along his jaw, before turning her eyes back to the screen.

"Hey Tutor-wife and husband! Happy 10th Anniversary!" Brooke spoke cheerfully from the screen. "I hope you're enjoying the party, and the video, because we all worked really hard on this. Well, actually Peyton and I worked hard, and then Luke, Jake, and Tim swooped in at the last minute to try and take credit. But you know me, I put my foot down." She straightened, her glossy hair sliding behind one shoulder.

"I asked Luke to let me preview what everyone else has been saying, so we make sure there aren't any repeats. But the stupid butt head, wouldn't let me." She glared past the camera, supposedly to where Lucas was standing.

"Anyway, I picked a memory that I'm sure no one else will, mainly because I don't think even you guys know I know about it." Brooke wiggled her eyebrows. "Well Peyton does, because she was with me, but it was our senior year and the Spring Carnival had rolled into town…"

"_P. Sawyer, come on. You know I don't ride the ferris wheel. Have you seen the people who work at a fair?" Brooke glared at her best friend._

_Peyton blew out a sharp breath. "Well then why did you bother coming, if you hate the fair so much?" She walked slowly beside Brooke, her old Chuck Taylor's kicking up the dust._

_Brooke shrugged. "Never know who you're going to see. And would you stop kicking the dirt? You're getting the bottom of my jeans all gross." She slung an arm around Peyton's shoulders. "Now, I know you're sad because Jake had to leave, but you've still got me, your bestest buddy. I'm sure there's something to do here that doesn't involve riding on anything that yesterday was in a pile in the back of a truck." Brooke shuddered._

_Peyton laughed loudly at Brooke's look of utter disgust. She glanced to her right, her eyes catching on a familiar two-some. "Hey, isn't that Haley and Nathan?" She pointed to the couple, who stood about a hundred feet away, there arms slung around each other's waists._

_Brooke's eyes narrowed. "She told me she wasn't feeling well." Her eyes flew to Peyton's. "When I called earlier to see if she wanted to hang out with us, she made up some excuse about being sick!"_

_Peyton's eyes lingered on Nathan and Haley, as they traveled farther ahead of them, moving to stand in line for the ferris wheel. "They probably just wanted a night alone. I can't blame them." Peyton's foot moved again to stir at the dust._

"_Peyton!" Brooke frowned, her hand catching Peyton's arm. _

"_It's true. They probably want a night to themselves. Let's go get some food, and leave them alone." Peyton pulled Brooke, her eyes still trained on where Haley stood giggling in front of Nathan, her body pressed up against the length of him._

"_They look happy." Brooke smiled at their friends._

_Peyton stopped to look, her lips curving into a smile. "They are happy. Come on. I'll buy you a cotton candy."_

"_I can't believe I let you talk me into riding the swings. How does my hair look?" Brooke stopped to look at her reflection in the window of a booth.  
_

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "You look fine. Great. Fantastic. Can we go now?"_

_Brooke threw her a look. "Just because you're all moody, doesn't mean you can take it out on me. You're lucky I'm so used to you being bitchy that it doesn't even phase me anymore." Her eyes caught the couple in the reflection. "Look, there's Nate and Hales." Brooke turned, watched the smirk Nathan threw Haley sliding between the curtain of the photo booth. Haley nervously looked around her before slipping in behind him._

_Brooke shot Peyton a smirk, "Looks like our favorite married couple is planning on taking some pictures." They moved closer, careful to keep quiet, before they stood off to the side of the booth._

"_Nathan! I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Haley giggled._

_Nathan's voice was low and rough, "Didn't take much convincing if I remember. Besides, nobody's going to come in here. Now, come here."  
_

_Brooke threw a hand over her mouth to quiet her giggles. _

"_Nat-!" Haley's squeal was cut off, the moan that followed a quick indication of the activities inside. The flashbulb flashed, and Peyton smirked at Brooke._

"_Wow. Go tutor-wife." Brooke spoke under her breath._

_Beneath the curtain, the girls could see Haley's legs straddling Nathan, her body all but molded against his. _

"_God, Hales." Nathan bit out harshly and Peyton grimaced._

"_This is creepy Brooke. We're listening to two of our friends make out in a photo booth." Peyton looked off in the distance._

_Haley's shirt dropped onto the floor as another light flashed, and Brooke smiled wickedly. "I think it just progressed from making out."_

_Peyton sighed, "We shouldn't be listening to this Brooke." Even as she spoke, a low moan came out of the booth as another light flashed._

_Brooke giggled. "I know, but I can't turn away. It's too good. Who knew tutor-wife had it in her?"_

_Peyton laughed, and hit Brooke in the arm. "We should go before they come out. We don't want to embarrass Haley."_

_Brooke looked at the curtain, as the last light flashed, and the sound of lips pulling apart echoed. "Nathan. I need you." Haley spoke softly, her tone rough with lust._

_Brooke and Peyton exchanged glances, moving quickly away from the photo booth, their giggles following them._

"_I need you too baby. God, so bad. Let's go home."_

_Haley darted her head out from behind the curtain, her hair mussed, her lips red and swollen. She looked around the booth before leaving it completely, allowing Nathan to follow her._

"_I told you no one would see us." Nathan reached down to wrap his arms around his waist, his body crouching to surround hers. "Now I believe we were on our way home." He kissed at Haley's neck, licking at the spot where her neck met her shoulder._

_Haley's face flushed, her fingers digging into the cotton of his shirt. "Home."_

"You know it took a lot of effort on my part not to tease you about getting it on in a photo booth. At the fair, no less!" Brooke smirked, her laugh bubbling out. "But I think, even though Haley is probably bright red right now, that moment showed a lot about you guys. You were never afraid to be together. I've never believed in anybody they way I believe in the two of you and what you have." Brooke smiled genuinely, her eyes watering. "I love you guys, and I hope we all find what you have one day. And I want to see those pictures!"

Haley cringed beside Nathan. "I can't believe you guys saw that." She turned to face her two best friends, saw the wide smiles on their faces.

Peyton spoke up quickly, "Trust me, I wish I hadn't."

Nathan laughed, "Jealous?"

Peyton stuck her tongue out at Nathan, before Brooke spoke up again. "Hey, I wasn't kidding. I want to see those pictures!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I never thought you guys would actually have had the nerve to make out in a photo booth!" Brooke squealed, still bouncing happily in her seat.

Peyton smirked, "From what we heard I would say it was a little more than making out."

Nathan laughed as he felt Haley clutch his arm, her face a rosy hue. "I can't believe they saw us." Her voice was low, the words muffled by her lips pressed against the cotton of his shirt.

Nathan chuckled again and kissed her quickly on the temple. "They're just jealous."

"Hell yeah we're jealous." Brooke arched an eyebrow. "I always knew you guys were hot, I just clearly underestimated the charm of Nathan Scott."

"Many do."

Lucas broke in, his face shadowed with discomfort. "Okay, I think we need to move on. People are starting to get restless."

"Oh Luke, stop." Peyton elbowed him playfully. "We just like watching Haley crawl into Nathan's arm. They know we're just having fun with them."

"I don't mind." Nathan looked down at the top of Haley's golden waves, the Scott smirk gracing his lips. "I don't mind at all."

"Alright, alright. Attention back to the front. We've saved the best for last." Peyton gave Nathan a wink before her image graced the screen and the audience turned their attention once again to the screen.

"For some reason I was picked to go last. Maybe it's because I used to date Nathan. God, what a horrible time that was. Or maybe it's because Haley and I became the most unlikely of friends." She paused, her head tilting slightly to the side. "But I think it's because they all realized I'm the best out of all of them." She grinned, her eyes crinkling happily.

"I've never been what you'd call a positive person. Tragedy and drama seemed to follow me at almost every step, and it wasn't until high school, until I saw Nathan and Haley together, that I knew there was something out there stronger then death. Stronger than pain.

"Love." She looked off camera, blinking back the tears that flooded her eyes. "I don't think I ever really believed in love until you two." Peyton's eyes turned back to look at the camera, the hazel in them sharper behind the glass of tears. "I love you both. You are my best friends. And you've given me more than I ever could acknowledge in such a short amount of time."

She wiped at her eyes, a few tears running across her fingertips. "Now I could have picked any number of moments to talk about but when it came down to it, one moment has always stuck out for me. Not because it's an anniversary or a birthday, but because it was a time I saw how clearly and insanely happy you are together. I saw bits of the Nathan that I've always known, but more than that, I saw the Nathan who had become a better man. A complete man.

"And in Haley," Peyton smiled, "I saw the woman who had given Nathan the courage to change, a woman who took a leap of faith to grab her own happiness, and who had learned that being together was what she wanted more than anything. So it was right after Nathan was traded to Charlotte, and they had just bought their house…"

"_Wait til you see it Peyt! I only had to walk in to fall in love with it. The entryway and kitchen have the most amazing hardwood floors." Haley spoke animatedly from the driver's seat, her hands flexing on the wheel._

"_And the living room has these fantastic vaulted ceilings. Nathan tried to tell me that no one ever even uses their living rooms, but I don't care. It's gorgeous. Now Nathan," she shook her head, laughing, "Nathan loves the master bedroom. You would think that's the only place that matters."_

_Peyton shot up an eyebrow. "And that surprises you?" She grinned._

_Haley matched her grin. "No, I guess not. And I can't say I don't see his point." She turned the wheel, the leather of the steering wheel whispering beneath her palms. Peyton turned to look out the window at the row of houses, each more spectacular than the next._

"_I can see shooting a ball is paying off." Her voice was stripped of her usual sarcasm._

_Haley shrugged. "Yeah. But you know I'd be just as happy living with Nathan back in our apartment in Tree Hill."_

"_I know you would. That's one of the things I love about you guys." She looked at Haley's profile, saw the look of happiness pass across her features._

"_Here it is." Haley pulled the Mercedes into the driveway of a sprawling brick house, sparsely landscaped, but full of the raw potential Peyton was sure Haley had seen by that romantic gleam in her eye._

"_I can't wait to see inside." Throwing open her door, she pushed her sunglasses up into her hair, her curls flowing in the slight breeze. _

_Haley leaned against the hood of the car beside her, her arm slung through Peyton's. "Let me show you inside." _

_Pulling her up the front walk, Haley hastily opened the large oak door before stepping to the side and letting Peyton walk in._

_The entryway was full of light from the large bay window, the hardwood floors gleaming of fresh polish. The walls were a plain white, as was usual with a new home, but Peyton could already envision all the potential the blank walls held._

_Haley moved forward, drawing Peyton's eyes further into the house, her eyes locating the expansive living room in front of them._

"_Haley! This is fantastic." _

_Haley giggled, twirling in the still empty living room. "I know! Isn't it? And I can't wait to decorate. That's why I really wanted you to come over today. Besides showing off the house, I wanted you artistic opinion. Do you think you can help me?"_

_Peyton turned, her eyes following the lines of the ceiling, the arc of the window that gleamed with sunlight, the whole room streaked in light._

"_I can definitely help."_

"_No way! Absolutely not." Nathan stood tightly, his arms crossed. His mouth was turned in a scowl, his eyes narrowed._

_Haley stuck out her bottom lip. "Why not?"_

_He looked behind them again at the couch. "Hales, it's ugly."_

"_No it's not. It fits the design of the room." Haley sat heavily on the couch, her hands running across the fabric of the couch, her eyes seeking out his. _

"_I'm telling you Hales, _that_ is the ugliest couch I've ever seen." He kept his arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed. _

_Haley glared at him, "Oh what do you know? If you were picking the couch you'd probably get some huge leather monstrosity." She looked past him to where Peyton stood chuckling at the couple._

"_What's wrong with leather?" _

_Peyton's laughter broke then, her hand trying to stifle the giggles. Nathan looked between Peyton and Haley, clearly befuddled, and Haley found her own laughter joining Peyton's._

"_Why did you even want me to come if all you're going to do is laugh at me?" Nathan shot Peyton an irritated look before giving Haley his best wounded face._

_Haley got off the couch then, her face cleared of any trace of laughter. "I'm sorry honey. We're not laughing at you, it's just, well leather isn't exactly what we," she gestured to Peyton, "had in mind."_

"_We? Is Peyton moving in with us and you forgot to tell me? Because if so, I might have to rethink those vows. I don't think in the middle of promising to love, honor, and cherish you I also agreed to bring Peyton along for the ride."_

_Peyton gave a sarcastic laugh, "Funny, Nate." _

"_Well I'm serious. What are you even doing here?" Nathan put his hands on his hips, his eyes narrowed._

"_Nathan!" Haley elbowed him hard in the side. "Stop being so rude."_

_Peyton smiled at Haley, "Don't worry, I'm used to the famous Scott charm." _

_Nathan had the decency to look chagrin. "I'm sorry Peyton. I was out of line." He turned back to Haley, a wide smile on his face. "Just pick what you like Hales, I don't care."_

_Haley raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical of Nathan's words. "You don't care?"_

_He shrugged, "Not really. I mean, it's a couch. As long as it doesn't have giant flowers all over it, I don't really care."_

"_Well thank you for that, but you're still needed. You're the tall one, I need to make sure you're comfortable on the couch. A good couch could last years, it's an important decision."_

_Nathan leaned down, pressing his mouth close to Haley's ear. "How about we ditch Peyton and pick out a bed. A good bed could last years, but with how much we use one, it might only be a matter of months."_

"_Nathan!" Haley turned red, her eyes unable to meet his._

_Peyton cleared her throat. "I'm going to go look at the couches over there." She pointed blindly and left them alone._

"_Now that she's gone," Nathan pulled Haley down onto the couch in question, tucking her body in close to his. Leaning over he kissed her, his tongue teasing at her lips. "I love you."_

_Haley sighed, burrowing her head into the crook of his shoulder. "I love you too."_

"_If you really love this couch, then let's get it. It's comfortable, that's all I care about. And if you say it works with the 'theme' of the room, then I trust you."_

"_Really?" Haley looked at him hopefully. _

_Nathan kissed her again, "Really."_

"_Remind me again why we didn't get this thing delivered?" Nathan breathed out as he and Lucas hauled the large couch through the wide open front door._

"_Because they said it would cost extra, and you said no." Peyton spoke up helpfully from behind Lucas._

_Lucas shot Nathan a withering glare as they maneuvered the couch through the doorway and into the living room. "Why are you cheap sometimes, like with this couch, but yet you'll drop 75,000 on a car?"_

_Huffing, Nathan struggled with the couch, placing it down heavily in the spot Haley had indicated. "Are you really comparing my Mercedes to this couch?"_

"_Fine, point made." Lucas sat down wearily on the newly placed couch and ran a hand over his face. "Well the couch isn't leather, so I assume you had no help in choosing it."_

"_Are you kidding? He said this one was ugly." Haley spoke up as she entered the room._

_Nathan threw his brother a glare. "Why does everyone assume that I'd pick out a leather couch?"_

_Peyton and Lucas just laughed as Haley moved to stand in front of Nathan. "We just remember your earlier designing tastes." Rising on her tip toes she gave him a placating kiss. Wrapping her arm around his waist, she turned to study the couch. "I think it's perfect. Don't you think so Peyton?"_

"_Definitely. I think it was a good choice. It's going to work with the paint." _

"_Paint? What paint?" Nathan spoke, his voice laced with concern._

_Haley patted his stomach distractedly, "Don't worry about it honey. Peyton's going to help me decorate the house. We're going to paint the walls in here a rich cranberry. That's why I wanted this couch, because it has some threads of cranberry in it."_

"_Okay. Sure." Nathan shrugged. _

"_It'll look good, trust me." Haley clutched at his hip, her smile bright. "So Luke, Peyton, I think we owe you some food. Who wants pizza?"_

"_Thanks for all your help Lucas. I appreciate it." Haley hugged him tightly._

_Lucas shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I was glad to help out. And for what it's worth, I like the couch." He grinned at her._

_Haley brightened. "Ha! I can't wait to tell Nathan."_

"_Tell Nathan what?" He appeared from the kitchen, Peyton trailing behind him._

"_Lucas likes the couch." She grinned up at her husband, watched the way he glared at his brother._

"_Traitor."_

_Lucas laughed, "What can I say? The girls have good taste. And it's not leather."_

_Nathan glared as the three started laughing again. "I wouldn't have picked leather."_

_Peyton patted Nathan on the shoulder as she moved past him. "Keep telling yourself that Nate. Maybe you'll believe it."_

"_Wow, it's getting late. Don't you think you should be heading out?" Nathan sent Peyton a pointed glare._

"_Don't worry, I'm going. Do you mind giving me a ride Luke?" Peyton moved beside Lucas._

"_Sure." Lucas turned giving Haley another hug before slugging Nathan affectionately on the shoulder. "Enjoy the new couch."_

_Peyton hugged Haley, "I'll call you later this week so we can pick out paint." She moved in front of Nathan. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She gave him a quick hug._

_Nathan rolled his eyes. "Looking forward to it." _

"_Thanks for all your help guys. We appreciate it." Haley smiled, pinching Nathan's side. _

"_Yeah we do, thanks." Nathan spoke up._

_Peyton and Lucas walked down to Lucas's truck, climbing in, all while Haley and Nathan stood on the front porch, their bodies silhouetted by the light from the house. "They're really happy, aren't they Luke?" _

_Lucas paused briefly, his eyes watching his brother and sister in law carefully. He watched as Nathan pulled at Haley, dragging her back inside even as she continued to wave at them. Her giggles could be heard even over the roar of the engine, and Lucas turned back to Peyton, giving her a warm smile. "They really are."_

_Peyton continued to watch the front of the house, the light glittering brightly from inside as Lucas pulled the truck down the street, the happiness behind them shining like a beacon._

"Needless to say, I helped decorate every room in that house, except the bedroom. Nathan thought it was too creepy or something, so I take no credit for that. But I can say that some of my favorite moments were helping Haley decorate that house. In every room you feel the happiness they share, the love is as ingrained in the walls as the paint."

Peyton smiled wistfully, "I love you guys. Happy Anniversary. I hope these ten years are only the opening act to a long and happy life."

The screen faded to black as Peyton's image left the screen and Haley sniffled back a tear. "Thank you so much guys. This is the best gift we could have ever received. It means so much to us." She moved from beside Nathan to give Peyton a large hug. The girls embraced long and hard.

Nathan stood up, moving to embrace Lucas. "Thanks man."

Brooke moved towards the microphone, once again grabbing everyone's attention. "On behalf of Peyton, Lucas, Jake and Tim I just want to say how lucky we all feel to have Haley and Nathan as our friends. They truly are an amazing couple, as you all know, and we can only hope this is an anniversary to remember. So please, raise your glass, and help me toast. To Nathan and Haley! Happy Anniversary! We love you."

The rest of the party echoed Brooke's sentiments and Nathan placed a hand on Haley's back. She turned into him, her eyes wide and shiny with tears. Placing a kiss on her head, he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist.

It was true. In the last ten years they had felt more love than most people feel in a lifetime. He knew how important that was, how special and rare it was, and as Nathan looked down at her then, he knew it was a feeling he never wanted to be without.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Nathan spoke up.

The din of the party settled; everyone's attention on Nathan at the microphone. Haley stopped to watch him from beside Karen and Deb, her eyes curious.

"Hales, could you come up here please?" He smiled warmly.

Haley walked cautiously to the stage, her eyes on his, her look questioning. She climbed the steps carefully, moving to stand beside him, her hand laced in his.

"Haley and I wanted to say how much we appreciate everyone coming tonight to help us celebrate our anniversary. Next Thursday it will be 10 years since Haley and I got married, and it means so much that you all could be here." Nathan smiled at Haley, and she grinned back.

"Now, ten years is a long time. It's a big anniversary, and over this past year I've needed Haley's support more than ever. To show her how much I appreciate her support and love, I thought this was the perfect opportunity to give her something she's wanted for as long as I've known her."

Nathan cleared his throat. "So next week, Haley and I will be flying to spend two weeks in Australia."

"Nathan!" Haley squealed, her arms thrown around Nathan's neck. She pressed herself into him, bouncing happily.

Their friends and family erupted in applause as Haley pulled Nathan into a kiss, her mouth soft against his, and he felt nothing but her.

"Do you think they know how lucky they are?" Brooke spoke up from beside Peyton, watching as Haley and Nathan continued to kiss, their thoughts only with each other.

Peyton smiled, watched the way Nathan pulled back to frame Haley's face with his hands, his eyes wandering over her features. He kissed her again, softly, and Haley's hands moved to grasp his wrists. "I know they do."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Are you really watching it again?"

Haley turned, her eyes falling on her husband's face, his body leaning against the door frame. She shrugged, "I love it."

Nathan chuckled moving to sit beside her on the couch. "I know you do. It really was the perfect gift. I'm glad they gave it to us."

"We're lucky to have friends like them, aren't we Nate?"

Nathan smiled, feeling Haley settle into his side. "Yeah, we really are." He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as the familiar video played in front of them. He smiled as, one by one, their best friends told all about their favorite moments with the two of them. Not only did it give them a chance to relive their 10th anniversary, it also gave them a chance to remember all the moments their friends talked about.

"What's your favorite part of the video?" Haley spoke up, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Nathan settled further into the couch, bringing Haley's body across his. "I'd have to say Lucas's memory. For obvious reasons." He laughed as Haley hit him playfully on the chest.

"You shouldn't need Luke's part of the video to remember our honeymoon." She giggled as Nathan's hand moved along her hip.

"Oh I don't. Trust me. I can recall every single detail of that weekend." He closed his eyes, his voice lowering. "Oh, yeah. Right there Hales. Mmm baby." He laughed loudly as Haley smacked him hard on the chest.

"You are so horrible." She laughed, shaking her head. Nathan grabbed her hand, pulling her even on top of him.

His fingers played with hers even as his eyes wandered along her neck and chest, caressing her. His lips moved to skim along her jaw, his free hand moving to fist in her hair. "I love you Hales."

Haley leaned into him, her body moving to surround him and she levered herself up on her knees to press her body into his. "Nathan." She ground her body into his, his moans muffled against her mouth. She pulled at his lip with her teeth, eager to taste all of him, feel him hard and ready beneath her.

"God you feel so good Hales." Nathan jerked up, hearing her breath hitch against his skin.

Haley nipped again at his bottom lip, her tongue running along the edges of his lips before darting between his lips. "You do too. Touch me Nathan. Please."

Nathan's hands pulled at her hips, leaving no room between them as she pushed herself further into his chest. His hands ran along her butt, kneading at the soft skin as she moved her hands beneath his shirt.

The shrill cry had them breaking apart, chests heaving as they tried to regain their balance. Nathan blinked rapidly at Haley, his thoughts colliding.

Haley stared back at him as the cries continued before pushing herself off him hastily. "I'll get him."

Nathan merely nodded as Haley strode away from him and up to placate the cries of their son. Through the baby monitor Nathan could hear the moment Haley hit the room, the cries of their son waylaid at the sight of his mother. She cooed at him, her voice light and soft, and Nathan felt the grin spread across his face. His wife and his son. His family.

He could hear Haley talking to him softly, whispering tenderly as the baby's whimpers subsided. Moving off the couch, Nathan hurried to join them in the nursery, longing to see his wife and child.

Standing in the doorway he was comforted at the sight of his wife rocking their three month son. Their souvenir from Australia, as Haley was fond of saying. It had been on their two week 10th anniversary trip to Australia that Ryan James Scott was conceived, and now at barely three months old, he had become the light of their lives.

Looking back, Nathan was amazed they had had ten years to themselves. They had fallen completely in love with their son the minute they had learned Haley was pregnant, and in some ways, it had felt as if they had been building to that moment all their lives.

"Hey." Haley's soft voice broke Nathan's thoughts. She smiled at him, their son nestled across her shoulder.

Moving further into the room, Nathan knelt in front of the rocker, pulling Haley's legs into his lap. "How's my little man?"

Haley's eyes crinkled happily as she moved Ryan off her shoulder to turn him towards Nathan. "He's cranky. Doesn't like waking up. Sounds just like his dad."

"Smart guy." Nathan's finger reached out to trace the soft skin of his son's wrinkled foot. "He's so little Hales."

Haley nodded. "Hold on to that thought. He'll just get bigger and bigger every day. In a few years we'll be amazed at how big he is." She felt Ryan's tiny fist grasp her finger, holding on tightly.

Their son had gotten the perfect mix of his parents' features. The dark hair and bright blue eyes were undeniably Scott, but the rest of his face was a mirror of his mother's features. While his mouth mirrored hers, Haley had no doubt that it would perfect the infamous Scott smirk before long.

Nathan's eyes studied his son's features, his expression serious, before he turned his eyes to hers. "I love you Haley." His voice was grave and chock full of emotion.

Haley blinked, startled by the pure emotion in Nathan's voice. "I love you too Nathan." Leaning over she settled Ryan into Nathan's arms, giving him a soft kiss before pulling back.

Nathan smiled down at his son dozing in his arms. "I love you too Ryan. You and your mom, you are the most important things in the world to me. And I'll never give you a reason to doubt that." Bending over he placed a tender kiss against his son's smooth cheek.

"He won't Nathan. He'll always know how much he means to you." Haley gave Nathan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Nathan's eyes met hers, the blue in them a dark cobalt. He grinned at her then, moving to stand.

"How about we finish that video, show Ryan what a great family he's got?" Nathan moved back to the living room, secure in the knowledge that Haley would follow him.

The front door cracked open loudly just as they settled on the couch, the video queued up again. "Happy family?"

Nathan groaned even as Haley shouted back, "We're in the family room!"

Ryan murmured in Nathan's arms, and Haley gave his head a gentle rub even as Brooke and Peyton burst into the room, followed closely by Lucas, Jake and Tim.

"Hey! How's my favorite little guy?" Brooke leaned over to grab Ryan away from Nathan. "Gosh, he's getting bigger everyday Hales."

"I know. I can't believe he's already three months."

Lucas moved to sit beside Haley. "Doesn't seem like it's been that long. But he's definitely got my good looks. Glad one side of the Scott family pulled through." He laughed as Nathan smacked him upside the head.

"So what are you guys up to today? We were thinking of hitting the beach, having a barbeque. You guys in?" Peyton spoke up from next to Jake, her smile wide.

Haley turned to look at Nathan, a brief look shared before she responded. "Definitely."

"Fantastic. Come on Ryan, let's get you bundled up. I bet your mom has some great clothes for you." Brooke hurried off with Ryan, a laughing Haley and Peyton following her.

"Hope you don't mind us barging in. But you know when those girls get an idea, they want it done right away. And for once, it sounded like a good idea." Jake spoke up reasonably.

Nathan stretched, "No it does sound like fun. I'm glad you guys thought of it."

"Just another brilliant idea from the Peyton/Brooke think tank." Lucas chuckled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nathan laughed, standing to move to grab his jacket. "But a barbeque at the beach sounds like fun, and it's a nice day."

Tim stood beside Nathan, throwing an arm awkwardly around Nathan's shoulders, "I still can't believe you're a dad."

Nathan shrugged, "Sometimes I can't either."

"I'm just surprised it took this long." Tim laughed as Jake and Lucas joined in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nathan crossed his arms across his chest.

Tim smiled at his friend, "Oh come on Nate. When you guys got married, everyone was taking bets as to how long it would take before you announced a baby. Half the school thought that was the reason for the wedding, so no one would have been surprised if it had happened."

Nathan rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Thanks guys."

Tim slapped Nathan on the back, "No problem!"

"Are you guys ready to go?" Haley spoke up, carrying a now wide awake Ryan in her arms.

Nathan smiled happily at his wife, "Yeah. We're ready."

Opening the door, their friends filed through the doorway, their chattering growing faint as they made their way to their respective cars. Nathan slung his arm around Haley's shoulders, their son nestled between them, bundled in a thick coat, appropriate for the fall day. Shutting the door behind them, Nathan followed Haley to the car, watched as she buckled Ryan into his car seat, and as he pulled out of the driveway one single thought was on his mind.

Family.

It didn't matter if you had blood between you. What mattered was the love, the friendship that kept the ties together. And in their case, they were richer than most.

Lacing his fingers with hers across the consol, their son visible in the rearview mirror, Nathan felt the pulse of life surround them, and he knew, in that very instance, they had all they needed.


End file.
